The Tale Of OOO
by RangerFan1102
Summary: When a boy wishes for a new life, he stumbles upon a world filled with fairy tales, along with the revival of the Greeed for their conquest to fill in the void in their bodies. Now he must take the mantle of OOO and save this new world, protect the people in it, and find his own desire along the way.
1. New World, New Legend (Part 1)

**Hi everyone, welcome to my first story I made and I actually wanted to create this a couple of months ago, but never got around to do it. I hope you all enjoy this story, because this was inspired by subterra59 and his story and also inspired by ShadowBladeKnight,hope you check them out as well.**

 **Also I don't know much about anything of Ever After High so in order to update more chapters, I'll need some help from all of you in order to keep going including help with what I'll write in the next chapter.**

 **Note: I do not own Kamen Rider and EAH. All rights go to the respective owner(s).**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 _Every story always has meaning from the beginning to the to tell life lessons,to scare others for fun,or to simply tell old legends from times where most have the most common of all stories is fairy tales, where children listen to before going to bed and where they can imagine the lives of the characters in the book and fills them with the wonders of imagination,magic and fantasy alike into their hearts and never stop smiling._

 _But most of these stories always begins with the tale of a hero who stops the villain, protects the land, and save the damsel in distress and then live happily ever after, but not all end happily, nor after._

 _For you see,many people who reads stories of the most famous people, real or fake, can desire to what they want or become what they wanted from the beginning: to either_

 _become rich,_

 _to be the star,_

 _to have everything,_

 _to gain power,_

 _to be famous,_

 _or simply… become the hero._

 _Most who have finally gain their hearts desire think they finally have what they always wanted and becomes filled with joy, but in reality it's the ones who_ granted _the desire gains the most joy while the victim falls under their own curse of their desire and regrets it until the day they die._

 _One tale tells the story of beings who are able to grant them ever since one king wanted power and created beings that have powers and abilities that no one can believe: the manipulation of Gravity, the power of Elements, the ability to Clone into an entire army, incredible Speed, and the powers of the Sun._

 _However, they became sealed with the king,in fear of becoming even more powerful,and were long forgotten until the day they were released back into the world and ready to cause destruction and mayhem everywhere in order to achieve their ultimate goal…to become whole._

 _And so, one person will take the mantle and be chosen to become a warrior,that grants him/her the powers of the very beings, to stop them and save the thus we begin the tale of one boy,whose life changes forever, when he stumbles upon a new world and became a warrior known only as…Kamen Rider OOO._

 _This is where the story begins, and where a new legend is born…_

 **-The Tale of OOO-**

 **Chapter 1: New World, New Legend (Part 1)**

The city streets became crowded with many people going on their way to work or to go somewhere to spend their whole day of the crowd seem to not give a care about life but themselves, and nearly everyone in the crowd go past a homeless man sitting in the sidewalk near a building who holds out a plastic cup, meaning he wants at least a bit of cash to make it,but barely the crowd even pay any attention to him and simply went on with their day.

"Here you go" a voice said and filling the cup with a $5 bill and going on his way,making him happy and wave to him a 'thanks'.The voice came from a boy who looks to be around 17 years old, with medium brown spiky hair, with light ivory skin and light blue eyes while wearing glasses, wearing a red shirt with a black star inclined on the upper left side and a leather jacket, underneath the jacket has a watch in his left wrist, and wearing dark pants with a belt that has a round silver belt-buckle and white sneakers with blue lines on the side with gray laces and a blue and black backpack on his shoulders while having earbuds on his ear listening to music.

This boy is named James Carson, a heir to his family's fortune and soon-to-be million dollar company but he only wants to be treated normally like many others and not treated with high loyalty and even helps others that are in need and reaches his hand to them.A simple,yet rich,boy who holds out his hand to others so that they can enjoy their future.

James began walking through the crowd and even squeezing through to go wherever he's people were walking past him,they glance a few eyes at him and some whisper that the _son_ of the CEO and millionaire David Carson,is walking in the streets in public and not in some kind of limbo or rich car.

They even thought he would have his own car.

Through his earbuds, he can hear them but he decided to shrug them off and continue his walk,since he deals with stuff like that a lot,but gets annoyed at what they keep saying .'Jeez, I wish they can leave me alone. I just want to live normally like everyone else, but I guess this is what happens when your rich' he one hour of walking, he arrives at a park nearby and goes to a nearby bench to sit to rest for a bit and sees a ice cream stand and heads to it, walking past a few people nearby who glanced at him.

"I'll have one scoop of strawberry please" he asked "say~,aren't you James Carson?" asked the ice cream seller. "Yes I am" he said, "then one scoop of strawberry coming up,and on the house too" said the employee and began preparing his ice cream,then later giving him his order and he thanked him and left.

While gone, others that were nearby began whispering to one another and look at where he was going because of his appearance in the the girls close by start fantasizing about him, waving at him, and all wanting to be with him, even some wanting to marry him.

As he was walking back to his bench, he was going to have lick but was interrupted when he hears someone crying. He looks to his left and sees a little girl with short brown hair with a pink clip on the right side of her head,wearing a small pink dress and white shoes, crying about her ice cream fell to the ground, and what a coincidence, its strawberry.

His eyes soften at what he's seeing 'aw poor girl' he said in thought. He looks at his treat an decides to give it to her. He goes to her and hands her his ice cream "Here" he said. The girl stopped crying and looks up to see James handing her his ice-cream, turning her frown to a happy expression."Thank you!" she beamed. She grabbed his treat and went to the right. As she looks her running, he said in thought 'A long as she's happy, its enough for me'.

He then sees her going to what seems to be a fair "huh, I thought it was going to be tomorrow" he said out loud to himself "well, might as well do something" he heads straight to the fair, unaware of someone looking at him behind a tree far away.

Once inside, he sees all different kinds of attractions,and foods each around the world. Everywhere he looked had all sorts of entertainment, the good-old classic and some new he doesn't even know of. As he walks around, he stops in front at a booth that sells different kinds of jewelry and looks at the different kinds they have, until he spots a necklace with a red gem and a black phoenix symbol in the center.

"Anything caught your interest?" the female merchant said.

"Yeah, this one" he grabs the necklace and shows it to her. "Ah, I see~…what you have is the phoenix gives the wearer the sense of courage and strength to overcome the obstacles in his wish to buy it?"

He nodded and payed her,still unaware of someone standing behind a tent looking at him walking away.

He grabs the necklace dangling around in his collar, remembering the merchant's words regarding the trinket.

'Courage and strength huh?.Hmm…if only I had this years ago' he frowned, remembering about what happened-He shook his head to forget about it and continued his tour around the fair.

Before any thoughts came into mind, he stops in front of a purple tent with a sign at front that says 'Mystic Fortune'." Mystic Fortune?" he asked himself out load.

He wasn't fond of the supernatural and superstitions,he always thought they're nothing but fake and stupid, but he wanted to have at least some form of fun and has enough time relax before heading home (which is a mansion, but prefers to say home. You know, to be normal) so he decides to give it at least a try and enters the tent and sees what every typical fortune tent would have; a rug in the middle with a small round table, 5 lit candles around the inside, shrunken heads hanging in the back and a small dresser with a rug on top of it, various paintings hanging around the tent, a teapot and cups on a table at the back, and a red box at the entrance.

"Whoa…" said a surprised James,fascinated at the décor. of the tent.(If you call it great décor.)

"Hello," James screamed and looks back to see a person in a purple robe, with the hood completely covering his face.

"U-um…h-hi…" said a startled James.

"Welcome to my tent young boy, where you'll the experience the wonders of magic and mystical powers here." The man spreads his arms like wings and refers to his surroundings.

He heads behind his desk, "So…care to know your fortune?"

"U-m…n-not exactly, I was just ."

"I its quite teens like you are always curious about things like these." He waved it off. "So, what brings you here?" asked the fortune teller.

"Well, I just wanted to see what all this is about.I'm not really fond of the superstition.I think they're all nothing but stupid,no offense."

"I see…but aren't you even curious about it a little…maybe even what it can bring you…?" said the fortune teller,in a rather discreet way.

"Nah…this whole type of thing isn't really my thing.I rather stick with things that are real and not fake." James frowned.

The fortune looked 'disappointed' about it."Very well…but-oh I know,how about… a _wish_ …?" he 'grinned'.

James looked rather confused at what he said…a wish? "A wish…what can that do,there's no way wishes can be real…?" asked James, now suspicious of his offer, even though he doesn't believe in magic but he has a gut feeling that something's fishy.

"Oh trust me,it best part about it is it can be granted…you just got to me…have you ever wanted something in the past that you couldn't get, like say fame, fortune…or _love_?" This made James very weary about him.

"N-no…I mean, I don't want anything ever since-" he trailed off and began remembering about that 'day'.

" _You are to stay here and take over the company."_

" _But I don't want to."_

" _Look out!"_

" _MOM DAD!"_

He shook his head, to forget what happened.

"Hmm… it seems whatever happened in your past must've been traumatizing…" Now this got James out of his mood and looked at him with curiosity and confusion.

"How did you-?"

"Most who had bad experience in their past always have that look in their face, am I right?"

James frowned,knowing that it'll be pointless since he'll just keep saying about it and won't stop 'till he gets an answer.

"Y-yeah…" he answered

"Well…then why not write a wish…" he offered him a pen and a red piece of paper." And maybe see whatever you wished for will come true?" he 'grinned' widely.

James wasn't intrigued by his still has doubts in whether all this could be real, but was tempted to do it for some reason.

"S-should I…I mean I don't even believe in this-"

"Every myth and legend you hear from then and now _are_ real. After all, there's a reason why they exist in the first place. So tell me _boy_ …do you want. To make. A _wish_?" his 'grin' grew even 'wider'.

James was still tempted, and yet he couldn't just accept it. But he did have a wish back then after what happened, but never actually thought much of the wish. So he just forgot about it.

"W-well…" James said, as the fortune teller is now getting 'eager' to hear his respond."W-well…alright." This now made him 'happy' to hear his response.

James grabbed the pen and paper, and began writing his wish:

 _I wish for a new life._

"Now…place the paper inside the box." He gestured to the red box at the entrance. James headed to the box and places it inside, getting a cold feeling all over his body.

"So that's it?" asked James.

"Yes, that's …" he goes over to the back of the tent and grabs a tea pot and pours it on a cup. "…care for some tea?" he offered.

"Oh, well…" he rubs the back of his head, "well sure why not." He grabs the tea and takes a sip, while the fortune teller had a 'grin' in his face.

"Hmm, this is pretty is it?" he takes another sip.

"Oh its just a… _family_ recipe"

"Well, it sure is-ugh" he places his hand on the side of his head and started getting dizzy and wobbling around.

"Is something wrong?" his voice echoes in his ears and James starts getting sleepy.

"I...don' .so-"he then faints on the ground and slowly began losing his consciousness. He looks up to see the man in front of him, looking down at him before falling asleep.

"Don't worry boy," his eyes began glowing bright red underneath his hood, "your wish…will be granted" he chuckles, in a deep tone. And those were the last words he heard, before everything became black.

 _Female Narrator: Ah, Book End. A land where fairy tales co-exist with one another and where the descendants of the famous characters will attend the school of Ever After High._

 _Male Narrator: Yes, a school where the children will go to, in order to uphold their legacy for every future to come… along with where a young boy will arrive in order to protect everyone there from the Greed?_

 _Female Narrator: Dear, what are you talking about? It doesn't say that._

 _Male Narrator: Actually it does. Look._

 _Female Narrator:Huh?* reads script* what the- how did it changed?_

 _Male Narrator: I don't know. First it was about this and now it became_ this _now._

 _Female Narrator: *sighs* well guess we have to stick with this then since we can't do anything about it._

 _Male Narrator: Guess so. Say why not get Brooke, she might like this._

 _Brooke Page: Already here mom and dad, since the moment you said_ boy.

 _Female Narrator: *raises eyebrow* are you sure? Or did this boy, you barely even know of, catch your interest?_

 _Brooke Page: *Looks innocent* hmm… may~be?_

 _Female Narrator: *sighs*_

 _Male Narrator: Lets just continue with the story._

 _Night began to dawn as a nearby forest, most likely in a new world, that is filled with many different plant life, and houses every kind of animals from bears to owls, including some that are mostly found in myth and legends or doesn't even exist, live. All of the creatures in the forest began to head off to their homes and shelters to get some good night's rest and wait for a new day to begin._

 _Nearby, a couple of deer's were running with one another to their home, when one of them stopped in track, and was left behind from the group. He looked to his right and saw an abandoned temple in ruins, that looked like it was from centuries ago and has seen better days._

 _The deer was 'curious' about it and headed to the , the deer looked around and saw everything lying in ruins and in worse conditions than on the deer then sees a large ancient box in the center,and heads to animal began to sniff it,unaware of a pile of coins with a red coin next to it, behind the box._

 _The coins began to shake, then started floating in the air and began to pile up into a shape of an_ 'arm' _started slowly crawling to the top of the box, which startled the deer a bit._

 _The deer tilted its head and looked at the arm crawling to the center of the box, confused at what it is and what its doing?_

 _The arm got ahold of a piece of stone in the center and twisted box began to glow brightly, as the deer stood back from it, worried of what's going on._

 _The box then turned into a huge swarm of medal coins that started flying, knocking the red coin into the air through a crack that fits the coin and started rolling to who knows where on its own. The deer became scared and started running out of the temple in a swarm then split into four clusters and each took shape and form of human-sized creatures that resembles either animals or insects._

 _The four creatures began to walk outside and looked at their surroundings, only to see that there at a forest, and not where they supposedly were._

" _Uh…where are we?" asked the beast-like creature, scratching his head in confusion._

" _Hmm, yes I don't recall the castle being in a importantly, we seem to be missing our Core and Cell Medals," Said the female fish-like creature, looking at herself._

" _What?! First we don't know how we ended up here and_ now _were missing our core medals?! There's no way our Core Medals could be gone and off to who knows where?! Yelled the bug-like creature._

 _The tiger-like creature stretched his arms "I saw Ankh holding onto them" he answered._

 _All the other creatures looked at him "What?!"_

" _Grrr…if that's so, then I'll make him pay!" yelled the bug creature, while the tiger creature kept stretching his arms._

 _The beast humanoid looked left and right until he spotted something in the distance."Hey! me found something." he pointed something for the others to see. What they saw was a city with some lights still on far away in the distance._

" _A , we'll start there." The four creatures then started moving towards the city, unaware of a red arm hiding behind a tree watching them leave and left. During the walk, the tiger humanoid saw to his left a lizard with insect-like wings that ate a small moth in one bite and fired a small stream of fire into the air and flew away._

' _interesting' the tiger humanoid amused in thought. Wherever they are, it'll be interesting for him._

 _Inside a building elsewhere, a man with combed black hair,wearing a red business with an apron on and next to him was a woman with black hair tied in a pony-tail wearing oval-shaped glasses and a white dress shirt with a pink jacket and a white skirt that reaches to her knees and pink high heeled man was baking a cake on his desk singing Happy Birthday, while writing a couple of words on top of the cake, with a screen next to him that shows the four humanoids walking through the forest._

" _Happy birthday,Greed" said the man as he finished writing the words 'Happy Birthday Greed ' on the cake._

 _Elsewhere inside an apartment building in the city, in one of the rooms was a girl who is shifting in left and right in her bed, experiencing a nightmare in her sleep._

' **Prepare for all of you…to SUFFER!'**

' _NOOOOO!'_

*The axe then was swung at her at a fast paced with the latter roaring.*

' **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'**

*They were all blasted with a huge purple explosion and everything went black*

 _She shot up, eyes wide open and gasping for air as we get a good look at 's has long purple hair and white pale skin. She looks around to see she's still in her looks at her clock and sees its sighed and eased her breathing as she went back to bed, hoping she won't have another nightmare._ Hopefully.

 _But what she thought while sleeping was that, it wasn't like her usual nightmares she keeps felt more like a vision than a dream._

Sunlight got in his eyes as he was starting to wake for a bit, he sits up and yawns as he stretches his arms until he heard his bones pop.

He rubs his eyes and his vision became clear as he saw a bunch of animals: deer's, bunnies, squirrels, raccoons, birds you name it.

James looked rather scared and confused on two things.1) where exactly is he? And 2) why are there a bunch of animals around him.

"U-uhhh…" all the animals around him were only staring at him, which made him uncomfortable.

James stood up and dusted himself, now the animals getting a bit closer to him.

James looks at them, wanting to know where he's at and hopefully he's still at home, so he decides to not waste time with them." A-alright…s-so~, if all you guys don't mind if I-"the animals then began to spread apart, letting him leave.

Jason saw this and thought 'Huh, guess they they do' "Thanks guys." James began to leave, with the animals watching him leave.

As he was walking, he looks around not only believing he winded up in a forest, but that the guy put him to sleep and put him so much for wishes becoming true.

"Tch, that's the last time I'll ever listened to a fortune teller," he frowned," when I see him again, I'm gonna 'flipping' kill-wait? Did I just say ' _flipping'_?" he clears his throats _"Hex"_ his eyes are wide open at what he ever he's at must've changed his vocabulary, which makes it worse for him in a way.

"This better be a _hexing_ dream" James sighed at what happened and what he said (and doesn't make sense).

Before any thoughts came into his mind, he sees something on the grass that's glistering in the goes up to it and picks it up only to see it's a red coin with yellow rims and symbol of what appears to be a hawk.

"A coin…why is there a coin here?" he asked to himself shrugged and pocketed the coin in his jacket pocket.

 _Floating behind a tree, a red arm was looking where James was 'clenched' his hand, angry that a kid has his core medal and taking it to who knows thing's for certain,he needs to have his core medals back. The arm flew to the direction he was going._

After a long distance, he made it out of the forest and stumbles upon a city, but what was strange to him was how the buildings looked. In all his life, he never expected to stumble upon a city this colorful along with seeing the names the businesses have.

During his walk, he receives glances from people passing by. They're all were either confused of who he is, from where he came, and even the girls who saw him have immediately fell in love with him. Seriously, most of the girls he passed took notice of him, were all amazed at him. They were swoon, daydreaming,and waving him 'hellos' as he pass got him nervous and a bit annoyed since it's just like at home: girls falling in love with him the moment they lay their eyes at he got used to it ever since.

Before anything else came into mind, his stomach stated sighed,placing his hand at his stomach,needing food since he didn't ate anything for at least…a couple of hours maybe?

He looked around until he spotted a teashop by the name of Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe.

James blinked at what the name of the shop was, more importantly the first word;Wonderland.

"So I'm guessing its themed after Alice in Wonderland? Hmm…never thought they would have themed café's here about books." He shrugged and headed straight to the shop, unaware of a 'welcome' mat a few steps in front of him. As he made one more step, he stepped on top of the mat and opened like a hatch and he fell straight into the ground, screaming all the way, with the mat closing itself.

 _ **(5 min. earlier)**_

 _Inside the shop was 2 people, one is a girl sitting in chair while drinking her tea. The girl has long curly and wavy hair with 3 different colors: dark turquoise,mint green,and blue teal clothing and hat are all tea-cup themed to match the wonderland theme. This is Madeline Hatter A.K.A the daughter of the Mad Hatter._

 _The Mad Hatter was almost done setting up the tables, and throwing the plates and napkins to all the tables from the ceiling through the walls, upside and down._

" _There all done!" he exclaimed, patting his hands "Now everything's all set!"_

" _Yep! But now the question is…who's going to help you run the shop since I'll be gone" said the daughter with curiosity "There's no way anyone's sane to come here, remember the last 15 employees"_

 _The father hummed in thought and grabbed a tea cup and tea pot out of his hat "You're I'm sure_ 'someone' _will work here" he said and began filling the cup with tea._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Absolutely-Positively my dear!" he takes a sip before stopping and realizes something "Wait! Where's the welcome mat? I forgot I left it somewhere"_

" _I thought you had-" she was interrupted when a welcome mat appeared, out of nowhere, between the two and opens to only see a boy popping out of it screaming._

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed James as he crashed onto the floor. He grunts for a bit as he slowly gets up, getting dizzy from the crash, with 'birds' flying over his head. He shook his head and regained sense and saw the birds flying over him and starts swatting them off.

He gets up and dusted his clothes off "Ok, what kind…of…" he trailed off and looks at his surroundings "W-where…am I…?"

"You're at my shop!" James looked back and sees 2 people, a girl wearing what looked like some kind off tea-pot theme and the next person was possibly her father, but he got a better look at their attire and were both… themed from Alice in Wonderland.

"U-uh hi" he helloed nervously at the 2 people, and its because he thinks they're into the book and are crazy or weird, or both.

M.H grabbed his hand with both hands and shook it,pretty fast making him wobble "Thank you!Thank you!Thank you! Thank you for finding my welcome mat my dear boy!" He holds up the mat in front of him.

This made him even more nervous and a bit scared, along with confusion that the mat brought him here "U-uh…y-you're welcome…?" 'Well this is interesting.' He said in thought.

The girl giggles madly, no pun intended "Let me guess, you were down the street and you fell down a 'trap door' and wind up here, huh? She asked

" did you-?"

"It happened to 15 people." She smiled.

'15 people?' James he's at, his life will forever change.

The father looked at James at curiosity, no doubt he hasn't seen him around before "Say~ whats your name…?"

"James Carson"

He pats him on the back "A pleasure to meet you James. But uh… what story do you come from anyways?"

James got confused at what he said, but he wanted to know where he's at. But it looks like they are his only option "Well…" he rubbed the back of his head.

And so he started explaining the 2 of them about how he got here.

 _On a sidewalk, walking down was a boy with short spiky black hair, brown eyes, a white buttoned up dress shirt, a black jacket with the hoodie on, black pants and black shoes, with his head hung down. Angry that he failed at stealing a simple gold necklace dangling in someone's pocket. The necklace was easy to steal and yet he failed._

" _Grr! Every time I find something valuable and try to take it, it goes WRONG no matter what!" he yelled._

 _Every attempt he made always ended badly._

 _Whenever he tries to shoplift in a store-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Whenever he tries to switch something real with the fake-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _Whenever he tries to bribe-_ _ **FAIL**_

 _ **Fail**_

 _ **Fail**_

 _ **Fail**_

 _Every attempt always fails or backfires._

 _No matter what he tries, he can never succeed. You see, he's a thief and thieves are supposed to get away with stealing without getting caught, but he never got any training and always winds up in jail._

 _He stopped his ranting and looked in a jewelry store window and sees every kind of jewelry: from rings to necklaces, watches to bracelets. His mood immediately changed into a joyous mood seeing all that glitters in the store. But later turned back into a frown when he remembers he'll just get caught again._

 _He left looking at the window and started walking with his head hung down. All he ever wants is the jewels, the gold, the treasure and become known as the most successful thief. That's all he ever wanted but never succeeded in accomplishing his desire._

 _His_ desire _for_ riches.

" _So that's your desire" a voice called out. The teen startled and looked back to see a bug-like humanoid walking up to him._

 _The teen fell back on his rear, scared at seeing this monster in front of him._

" _W-w-who or w-w-w-what a-are y-you…?!" sputtered the teen._

 _The bug creature holds out a silver coin in his hands, "Someone to grant your desire…" he walks up to him as coin slot appeared on his forehead, making him frozen in place. The creature inserted the coin in the slot and a green portal appeared on his back and a mummy-like creature crawled out of it and stood up, growling like a zombie "Your desire shall be fulfilled."_

 _The teen blinked, he looked around and saw that the monster is gone out of his sights. He got up and dusted himself off, "I_ definitely _got to get some sleep…" he told himself._

 _He started walking, wondering what kind of dream was that and wondering what to do about getting gold, while the mummy started heading towards the jewelry store._

James explained to the Hatters about his arrival here and ending up in a forest, even explaining to them a little bit about himself. They were surprised to hear that he comes from a rich family and thought he was royalty, but it was sort of true since his life was basically all royalty.

They even wondered why he wears the clothing he has, and it was because he told them that he doesn't wanted to be treated with all that much respect and even lends a hand to people in need, which made them happy to hear that someone in a high-class family helps anyone.

As James told them about him, the Hatters introduced themselves and explains to him that he is at the Village of Book End, a place where very fairy tale characters co-exist with one another, including their sons and daughters of the characters. This caught James interest, since he winded up in a world of fairy tales, but wondered why here and not somewhere else instead, but oh well; what you get is what you get.

"A world nothing but fairy tales…" James said, taking a sip of tea the Mad Hatter prepared

"Amazing, fantastic, magical, and wonderful?" Madeline said, finishing his sentence as she stops sipping her tea.

"Y~yep."

"So James, you told us about yourself. Why not tell us about your world? Is it like ours?" asked the Mad Hatter.

James shook his head making the 2 surprised "Nah, my world is…well basically less magical and more about work, money, and the 'future' they all keep saying. In reality its nothing but business and about themselves, more than what they should really _care_ about. Same thing happened to me, my parents never really cared about what I wanted to do instead only cared about the future of the company."

"Hex, they even arranged a date with someone I don't even care about and thought it was a good idea."

Both Hatters looked at each other with sympathy looks. Couldn't believe that the world he lived in was terrible. Even thinking about what kind of parents he has that doesn't care about they're own child and even planning his future without a word from him.

"Well~," M.H said changing his mood back to happy "How about you work here? He offered

"Really?"

He nodded "Of course! After all, you have nowhere to go don't you? So why not you stay in the guest room in the meantime?"

"Well~ alright" he nodded. The Hatters were happy at his answer.

"Oooohhh your just gonna love it here!" said Madeline happily

"Heh…I know I will."

The Mad Hatter ponders "Say don't you go look around and get acquainted."

James pondered and thought it was a good idea. Since he did wind up in a new world, he thought this might give him a chance to look around.

James nodded " of which, when does this place open?"

The Mad Hatter grabbed a HUGE clock out of his hat and checks the time "Hmm, in 2 hours. So I go now if I were you, oh and just to let you know the time here is always wrong." Exclaimed the Hatter.

"I'll keep that in mind" he nodded but in his thought 'note to self: make sure my watch is set correctly'

Madeline waved him a goodbye "See ya James!"

James waved goodbye and walked outside and began his look around.

 _Meanwhile, at the same jewelry store, inside customers were buying some jewelry they caught interest in. Each they bought were either for themselves or as a gift for someone else to show them love._

 _As they were all continuing with their shopping, a window burst open and jumped in the same mummy from before, and started bashing the displays while roaring._

 _The customers screamed in panic and headed to the back of the store while the mummy grabbed a pearl necklace from a display case and begins swallowing it in his 'mouth'._

 _He did the same to the other jewelry nearby him and began twitching until all of his wraps fell off of him and revealed a mantis-like human/monster with a pair of small mantis-like blades on his hands and the customers screamed even louder from its appearance._

 _The monster looked to his right almost as he sensed something and hopped out through the window._

 _On the sidewalk was the same girl from the apartment walking down with her head lowered and sadness in her face, now wearing goth-like clothes with dragon scales,feathers,chains,jewels,and spikes too. (Don't know why the author didn't say her name in the first place though) this is Raven Queen aka the daughter of the Evil Queen. Mostly everyone thinks that she is evil like her mother, but in reality she's a kind and caring person who doesn't want to harm everyone but most think she'll do._

 _Apparently her destiny is to be the new evil queen and poison Snow White in the future, but doesn't want to become like her and wonders what happens if she does_ become _like her._

 _She even has nightmares of her turning into her mother and unleashing chaos and destruction around the land with her friends in the middle._

 _Speaking of dreams, she was still left wondering about the dream she had last night. Most dreams she ever had were about her dark future, but this time it was something different._

 _The dream felt real to her, almost like a her dream was a bit blurry and couldn't make out except seeing a couple of people she doesn't know and an axe swung right at her and a purple explosion at the end._

 _The axe she couldn't make out what it looked like but the purple explosion couldn't have been her, so it must've been from someone else but who?_

 _Before any thoughts came into mind, she hears a window crashing. She looks up and sees a mantis-like humanoid jumping out of a jewelry store and skims his head around almost as if he's looking for something._

" _I smell…a Core Medal" he lifted his right blade and jumped in the direction he was facing._

 _This made Raven confused at what she saw. A mantis humanoid popping out of the store and hearing that its after a…Core Medal? She wondered what he meant by that? So she ran where the mantis was jumping at, which got her out of her mood._

James started wondering around and looked at the many buildings there were, each were all themed after the fairy tales he know about.

It's been nearly 1 hour from his walk and starts getting thirsty. He looks around until he spots a vending machine on the sidewalk.

He walks up to it and sees all sorts of different selection, red,blue,green,and yellow with different animal symbols in each one.

Whatever kind of company made these drinks must be exotic since it has animal grabs his wallet from his pocket, only to see that its empty.

'What?!' yelled James in thought, confused why he doesn't have any money on him. His wallet was full of money and now…its not.

"Ugh, great. Just great, now what am I gonna do?" he wondered out load and remembered about the red coin he found. He took it out and wonders it can count as currency but he doubts it'll work since its not like any other the machine looks like it only accepts coins.

"Hey cutie~!" James looks back and sees a group of girls walking past him as they were waving at him and then giggled holding their hand's in their mouth. They were possibly princesses from their stories.

He decided to be a gentleman and waved them a 'Hello' at them. Then he focused his attention back to the vending machine.

Before he can of anything else, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

" **Oi, give it back!"** a voice said angrily.

"What are you talking abo-" he looks back and only sees a red arm flying in the air in his eye level reaching his 'hand' out, " **I said give it 's mine!"**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" James screamed as he fell back, with his leg raising high up to the leg and hit him, flying back a bit from the hit.

He looks up and sees the arm slowly floating down to him with his fist clenched " **That hurts you know!"** he stretches his hand out again " **Now, give me back-"**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" James screamed again as he stood up and began running away.

" **Oi, get back here!"** the arm screamed as he starts chasing James.

James looked back to see the arm flying behind him, unaware of a random place mat in front of him. As he ran a couple of steps, the place mat opened and a glass elevator appeared which James ran into it, without knowing it. He crashed onto the doors and fell back. He sat up and saw the doors open up to reveal Madeline popping her head out of the elevator.

"Hey James!" she exclaimed, stepping out of the elevator.

"Madeline!" he said happy to see got up and ran to her, " I need help!"

She tilted her head in confusion "Why, what's need some tea?"

James shook his head frantically "N-no. There's this flying red arm that's-!"

" **OI!"**

James startled and saw the red arm now behind him and now 'mad'.

" **I had enough games, boy"** he grabs James by the collar of his shirt **"Now give me back my Core Medal!"**

"C-core Medal?" he wondered out load.

"James! You stole something from a cursed arm?!" gasped Madeline.

"N-no, I didn't steal anything from anyone!" exclaimed James, getting the arm off of him "and secondly, I found it first. So its mine." He argued.

" **Well too bad. I dropped it when I was getting out of the castle!"** the flying arm. But the real truth is that he forgot about it and didn't knew where it went until he detected its energy and followed finding out that James has his Core Medal.

'Castle? What is he talking about?' James thought. While Madeline was busy sipping tea, seeing wondering how it'll turn out.

Before any other thoughts came into mind, the arm grabbed its collar again **" Now hand it over or-!"**

" **A Core Medal"**

Another voice was heard, as the three of them turned to the source and sees a mantis-like humanoid walking towards them.

" **Hand over the Core Medal "** the mantis humanoid said.

The arm got in front of the two **"Get lost. The Core Medal's mine, not yours!"** he yelled.

The mantis humanoid's blade's began lighten up and 5 blade silhouettes appeared and floats in the air.

" **Then I'll just have to take it then."** He sends the silhouettes straight to the two teens, but the arm got in the way and started getting hit by each one, sparks casting off.

The humanoid stopped as it recognized who the arm was **" Y-your… Ankh!"** he said, almost shocked.

' Ankh? ' the two teens thought simultaneously.

" **I said stay out of it!"** said the arm, now named 'Ankh', flew towards the creature and began fighting it, but was losing and was grabbed by the creature and thrown to a nearby wall, leaving a hole in the wall.

The creature walked to it, and James ran up to him to save 'Ankh'.

"James!"

James ran behind the creature and got ahold of him "Leave him alone!" but the creature got a hold of his collar and threw him to a table nearby, with Maddie heading behind a table for cover seeing the action going on.

He slowly got up and grunted by so much pain he's in. The bug walked up to him slashing his blades together, ready to end him, until they heard a voice behind them.

"Halt!" they looked back to see a man that looked like in his 20's with dark messy hair, green eyes, and wearing what appears to be a silver knights armor.

The knight grabbed his crossbow from his back and began shooting at the monster, but each arrow he shot broke into pieces. This made him angry as he sent a few slashes at the knight, each causing a small explosion and the knight blown back.

He slowly got up, until he fell back. His life no more.

The two teens were wide eyed as they saw what happened, but for James… anger was all over him, he is not letting him hurt anyone else. He clenched his fist and went up to the knight to grab his crossbow, loaded it up and began firing at the monster.

"That's enough!" he shouted firing more at him.

But each shot was useless as the monster starts walking towards him, until a fireball got in between.

"Leave them alone" they looked back to see a girl with pale skin, long curly purple hair, goth-like clothes with scales, chain, spikes, and jewels, around his age.

"Raven!" cheered Maddie.

James looked at Maddie 'She knows her?' he said in thought.

Raven summoned a couple of fireballs and launched it towards the mantis, but it did no effect as it only made it _more angry._

He launched a series of slashes at her at fast pace, but James luckily managed to jump in and grabbed her out of the blade's way.

Raven held onto her head as she regained sense when she realized she's not standing anymore, but rather now in an embrace of James strong arms. Now time seems to have stop as the two of them are now staring at each other in their eyes. Almost deep.

"A-are you alright...?" James blushed a bit.

"Y-yeah…" blushed Raven.

"Look out!"

Their moment was interrupted when the monster sends a slash at them, with James covering Raven for protection, unaware of her blushing from it, but Ankh got in front of them and blocked it.

They look up to see the arm saved them. Now the 2 teens are face to face with one another as they realized they're still holding each other's arms and blushing from it, then letting go.

" **Tch"** Ankh scoffed at the two.

"Guys!" they looked to see Maddie running up to him "You all alright?" they both nodded.

" **Ankh!"** they all looked back to the creature **"Why are you helping humans?"**

Ankh turned his attention to James " **Hey kid, what's your name?"**

The latter turned to him "Um…James Carson" he answered

Ankh hovered around him **"James 'stupid name if you ask me' you've actually impressed me, for an idiot that is, but impressed me. I'll tell you how we can get out of here alive."**

A glow dimmed below Ankh as a stone slab fell before he grabbed it.

The mantis creature looked like it was shocked from seeing it. **"Is that…the Seal?!"**

Ankh places the stone on James waist as it glowed and shattered, turning into a black-and-blue belt with 3 slots and a silver the right side of the belt, was a round scanner-like device and on the left side was an oval container.

The 3 were surprised at what Ankh had put in his waist.

" **My hand held more than just Core Medals"** he waved a finger at the mantis humanoid before looking at James **"James, if we all want to make it out alive,then your gonna have to fight him."**

"F-fight him? Seriously?" he asked nervously.

He held out the red coin along with 2 more, a yellow and a green one **"Use these 3 core medals…"** gestures them to the belt **"and place them here"**

" **Don't listen to Ankh. You'll pay a price for using it."** He said, slowly walking towards them.

They looked at Ankh , while the 2 girls looked at James worriedly about what'll happen to him.

" **Oi,"** Ankh grabbed James cheeks to get his attention **"It's better than risking our lives here. So hurry up and do it…"** he 'clenched' his hand into a fist **"Henshin"**

" **No!"** yelled the mantis humanoid.

James looked at him then at Ankh and at the girls, then back at Ankh and nodded "I may not be in my world," he walks up in front of them "and I may not know much about whats going on. But I do know one thing: I'll make sure that everyone are safe from monsters like you, and I'll reach out a hand to everyone in need, so that they can live on for their own future." He flips the red coin in the air and catches, places the red coin on the 1st slot and grabbed the green coin with a grasshopper symbol, placing it on the 3rd slot. Finally grabbing the yellow coin resembling a tiger and placing it on the middle slot, then tilting it.

Ankh went to the right-side of the belt and grabbed the scanner.

" **Use this"** he gestured the scanner and hands it to him. James grabbed ahold of it, and a noise started echoing from it. He swiped the scanner through the belt, each medals being 'scanned' until fully swiped through, with his left hand raised up.

"Henshin"

James then began to get surrounded with spinning colorful medals, with the images of the 3 medals on the belt in front of him: the Hawk on top, the Tiger in the middle, and the Grasshopper on the bottom before combining into one crest.

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

Then the crest flew back to his chest and became enveloped into light, then materializing into armor.

First was the helmet. The helmet was black, with the faceplate red and resembled into a hawk spreading his wings. A red crystal is located on the forehead becoming the hawk's beak, Along with huge green bug-like eyes.

Second is the torso. The bodysuit armor was black as well, with having rounded shoulders with yellow lines and running down to the sides of the arms with the forearms having becoming armored and turned yellow while holding folded claws on top.

Third is the legs. The legs were all in black and the forelegs only had green armor, making it resemble somewhat of grasshopper legs. The red line running down from the lower jaw in the head, and the two green lines from the pair of legs going up to connect in the crest in the chest with the 3 symbols of the animals combined.

The girls were awed and amazed to see James enveloping himself in armor and becoming a warrior that resembles like animals.

Maddie's eyes were now the size of plates "So cooooool!" she squealed, placing her hands together.

"Wow…" muttered Raven in amazement.

James looked at himself as he places his hands on his 'helmet' feeling every inch of it and looked at his arms, torso and legs at what he transformed.

" **What?!"** yelled the mantis creature in disbelief.

" **Yeah, just what I was hoping for."**

"W-what just what d-did the song say? Taka? Tora? And Batta?" asked James.

Ankh flied next to him **"Don't worry about it. You became OOO. Now all that's left is to fight him."**

James nodded as he went charging straight to the humanoid as Ankh and the girls saw him running at him.

'OOO' Raven thought.

Meanwhile with James, he headed to the monster as he reeled his fist back as the sound of the tiger is heard, and launched his punch with the claws unfolding in his arms and punching/slashing him, sparks casting off and the bug-like creature landing on his back.

"Whoa" he looked at his arms, seeing the claws unfolded until the humanoid got up and started attacking him but James raised his arms to block his attack.

He then shoved the humanoid back and struck him across the chest as he bled silver coins.

James and the girls took notice of it "Huh…? He's bleeding coins?" James asked Ankh.

" **Cell Medals."** He corrected **"And look behind you!"**

"Huh?" he responded as he looked back to see the humanoid already standing and slashed his chest a couple of times, making him fall back as the yellow part on his armor starts fading color.

" **James!"** Ankh called out to him as he presents a second green coin **"Switch the middle one with this"** he threw the coin at him.

He caught it and took out the center medal, looking at the two in his hands for a bit, and placed the new coin in the center and swiped the scanner, then moving it to his chest.

 **TAKA! KAMAKIRI! BATTA!**

The yellow center now turned into a light-green color with the animal symbol in the middle changing into a praying mantis and his arms having mantis-like blades.

" _ **Yosh**_ **"** Ankh said, clenching his fist, and the girls surprised at the armor changing a bit.

" **Grr… hand over the Core Medals now!"** yelled the bug-like creature, charging at 'OOO'.

The mantis-blades folded into his hands and slashed a couple of times at the charging creature, making him fall back and more Cell Medals spilling out in the process.

The sound of a Praying Mantis sounded out as the blades glowed; James squatted down and jumped straight at him.

"Seiya!" he yelled(for some reason), delivering a upward cross strike at him, sending him flying back and exploding into a pile of Cell Medals.

He looked at the medals raining down on the ground when he looked to his right, hearing the girls calling out to him.

"James!" he looks back and sees the two of them running at him

"James that was so cool!" exclaimed Madeline

"Y-yeah that was…amazing." Raven nodded, holding a blush.

"Heh…it was nothing" James chuckled as he rubs the back of his head.

Before they continued with their conversation, James's eyes widen as he realized he forgot 'someone' "Wait, Ankh!" he realized, forgetting about the floating arm. The 3 teens looked around until they spotted him flying next to the knight's body.

" **Hmmm…This body will do"** he starts slowly floating down to the knight's right arm as he then became fused with it, covering it, and lifting up the body, as the teen's eyes were wide open witnessing it.

" **I've found the perfect body for me."** The knight's eyes were open as the body now glowed blue before it dimmed as his head appearance changed, along with his messy black hair now turned into a blonde color and combed over, covering his right eye. **"Now…"** he said before his voice changed "I can move easily."

The 3 teens were all shocked in seeing the arm now in possession of his body, and they weren't the only ones who were witnessing all of it, including the beginning of the fight; before and after.

 _Behind a corner of a wall, is a biker riding on top of a black-metallic motorcycle with his helmet covering his head, the shades covering his face._

 _On the ground next to him was a pile of red silver cans with Hawk symbols in the center. He grabbed one and opened the lid, the can now transforming into a red hawk and squawking, with the rest doing the same and starts flying straight to the group, with them being unaware of it._

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time…**

"To put simply…we're known as the Greed. We are what grants you humans of your desires." Said Ankh, holding his arm out.

"Is this really my destiny?" questioned Raven, looking at the mirror seeing a distinct reflection of her in royal clothes in front of green fire.

"I'll do what it takes to protect people no matter what. After all, I reach out my hand to the ones in need." Said James, confidently.

 **Well that's it for the first chapter of "The Tale of OOO" hoped you guys enjoy it.**

 **Now like I said in the beginning, I haven't been able to create this because of RL and I don't know much about EAH, so in order to keep going I need some ideas on what to write, how I should write the characters and the interactions, and what Yummies should go to who and born from what desire.**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoy the story, leave a like and review and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**


	2. New World, New Legend (Part 2)

**Hey guys and welcome to the 2nd chapter of the Tale of OOO. Just remember, in order to continue with more chapters I have to know about Ever After High, since I'm not familiar with it and I have to know what to write for example: the interactions with the characters, and what person gets the desire to form what Yummy.**

 **I'm open for some ideas you have in mind. So hope you're ready to share. Oh and for this chapter, I will be using some ideas from SHIN GOLD INSPIRATION, give thanks to him and hope you go to him as well!**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoy the 2nd chapter, leave a review, comment, share, and enjoy!**

 **Note: I do not own Kamen rider or Ever After High. All rights go to the respective owner(s).**

 _Desire. A lust for power or whatever your heart desire._

 _Everyone has a desire within:_

 _To be the hero,_

 _To be famous,_

 _To gain power,_

 _Or to be the hero._

 _Whenever we get our 'wish' we feel the need to have more, at the point where they go mad into getting what they want, while one will hold on to their heart and keep it pure._

 _One story will tell the tale of one boy who stumbles upon into the world of fairy tales, where he will make friends, enemies, allies, and find love while protecting the world from beings known as the Greeed._

 _He will hold upon the power of OOO to combat this threat and protect everyone from his or her own desire and despair, before succumbing into it._

 **The Tale of OOO**

 _Male Narrator: Well~… that was somewhat interesting_

 _Female Narrator: Yes. This is certainly different from the original. But what happened to it anyways?_

 _Brooke Page: No! This is exactly what we need! Some new and strange, monsters coming to take over and a super hunky hero showing up to save the day!_

 _Male and Female Narrator: *raises eyebrow* Brooke?_

 _Brooke Page: *looks away smiling * you cannot deny it~._

 _Female Narrator: *sighs* oh dear… lets just continue with the story._

 _Male Narrator: *nods* I agree._

" **Hmmm…This body will do…"** Ankh starts slowly floating down to the knight's right arm as he then became fused with it, covering it, and lifting the body up, as the teen's eyes were wide open witnessing it.

" **I've found the perfect body for me."** The knight's eyes were open as the body now glowed blue before it dimmed as his head appearance changed, along with his messy black hair now turned into a blonde color and combed over, covering his right eye. " **Now…"** he said before his voice changed "I can move easily."

The 3 teens were all shocked in seeing the arm now in possession of his body.

 **Chapter 2: New World, New Legend (Part 2)**

"Um… A-ankh, what did you do?" asked James nervously.

"What does it look like?" Ankh questioned, "I took over his body since he was almost close to death."

"O-oh…"

Although for the girls they weren't happy about it "He was gonna die?!"

"Yeah…" he looks over to James "…now tilt the buckle back to its position before."

James nodded and tilted back the buckle, reverting to his normal form.

He looked at himself, seeing he is now back to normal.

"That's pretty cool!" he beamed.

"Yeah, well don't get it over your head" Ankh said, making James frown.

"Soooooo…" Madeline stepped in between the two, breaking the 'conversation', "do you, just saying out of curiosity, care in telling us…WHAT THE HEX WAS THAT ABOUT?!" she yelled, waving her arms.

Ankh scoffed "Why should I…?"

Raven stepped in "Well after what happened, you do have to tell us since we all witnessed-Hex, more like _became_ part of it now." She said, crossing her arms.

Ankh shot a glare at her, making her stiff a bit "Like 'hex' I will" then his eyes widen a bit at what he just said, 'Wait… what did I just say?'

Before any thoughts came into mind, a clock ringing was heard as Madeline pulled an alarm clock out of her hat and checked the time to see it was 8:55.

Her eyes widen "Oh No! We're gonna be late!" she frantically yelled, pulling out a whistle and blowing on it, calling the elevator coming out of the ground. She pushed everyone in, including Ankh much to his struggle, and the door's closing, going straight to the ground.

 _Meanwhile, a flock of robotic-Hawks arrived and swooped onto the ground, straight to the Cell Medals lying on the floor, each one carrying one and flew off to who knows where._ _On the other side of the street, behind a corner, was the biker looking at the robotic hawks flying off in the distance. After seeing them out of sight, he closes his visor, revs up his bike, and drives off._

 _Luckily in time before a crowd of people came in, seeing the destruction that happened in the street and taking pictures of the event._

Now were back to the café as the same elevator came bursting out of the ground, that opened up, and the doors opening up revealing the group a bit dizzy, except for Maddie and Ankh(somehow).

They all walked out as the elevator went back onto the ground again and the floors 'closing'.

The Mad Hatter looked back, seeing her daughter back along with her two friends, "Ah... You two are back. You know it's almost opening time and almost time for you to go to school." He said.

"Sorry" Maddie and James said simultaneously. He looked back to see Raven "Oh, Raven! It's good to see you again dear!"

"Hello Mr. Hatter" she waved.

He also took notice of Ankh, still wearing the knight's armor, looking at the logic-defying teashop he is in, confused at what he is even seeing.

"And uh… who are you? He asked.

James answered, "His name's Ankh. He's our new friend."

Ankh though scoffed at the word 'friend', "Oh. Well then… any friends of yours is a friend of mine!" he looked back at Ankh "Nice to meet you Ankh!" he grinned, extending his hand to him.

He looked at his hand and then at him, but he just ignores him and went to the counter, grabbing a popsicle out of the basket and unwrapping it, taking a bite out of it and taking a seat.

The Mad Hatter and the others frowned at seeing Ankh not returning the gesture and ignoring him. MH walked up to him and crossed his arms "You know that was very rude right?" he frowned.

Ankh looked at him and looked back at his treat, continuing to eat it.

"It's complicated Mr. H," James said.

"Well… as long as he's not a part of a bad group, I'll let it slide." He sighed.

He looks back at the two girls "Now for the two of you, you need to get ready for school." He told them.

"Okay daddy!" Maddie smiled, going upstairs to her room to get everything packed with Raven following behind.

The Mad Hatter looks at James "And you should get ready for work James. By the way, where's your uniform?"

"My uniform?" asked James.

"Yes your uniform. Didn't Maddie give it to you?"

"Uh…no she didn't-"James, somehow, felt something in his hands as he looks down and sees a waiter's uniform, eyes wide open and baffled as he didn't have anything on him before. _(Which is pretty creepy if you ask me.)_

MH looked down and sees he does 'have' the uniform, "Oh never mind!" he smiled", Now go upstairs and change, and quickly!" he pushes James to the stairs, as he heads up _(still confused as to how he got a uniform in the first place)_

He looks back at Ankh, "And as for you, you can stay at his room in case if you don't have anywhere to be. And~ we will be discussing about rules later." He told him, lifting a finger up in the air.

Ankh looks at the Hatter, "…whatever…" he scoffed, going back to his Popsicle.

 **5 min. later…**

Madeline and Raven were now downstairs waiting with their belongings ready, waiting for James to come down. (What good friends they are)

During their wait, they asked Ankh about what happened earlier, but he didn't want to tell them about it, except telling them that it's only for him and James to handle, much to their dismay.

After waiting, they hear footsteps coming from the stairs as James arrived downstairs now wearing his new uniform. His uniform consists of a buttoned-up white dress shirt with a red buttoned-up coat in front, while wearing a black tie. His pants are a black taki's with a belt with a gold belt buckle and wearing black dress-shoes with black socks.

"Well what do you think?" he asked the group.

"Hat-tastic!" Maddie squealed, clapping her hands.

"Yeah. You look great." Raven said holding a blush, seeing he's in uniform.

"You look like a 'dang' rabbit." Ankh told him, frowning and confused of why he just said that.

James frowned at what he called him. He shook it off as the Mad Hatter came in with a tray of cups of tea, "So I see you're all ready?" he asked.

They all nodded, except for Ankh. "Good, now you two better get going!" he referred to the two girls.

They nodded, and headed to the door, "Bye daddy!" Madeline waved as the two of them went out the door and headed to their school.

"And James, you'll be setting up the tables then be stationed at the counter." He told him, "I'll explain everything there." The Hatter then hands him the tray.

James nodded and starts setting up the tables.

The Mad Hatter looks back at Ankh "And as for you…" Ankh looks at him "You can either help James, or order at least order something."

"I'll stick with this," Ankh said, referring to the Popsicle in his hand.

The Hatter sighed, "At least change out of the armor. We don't want people getting worried." He said in a reassuring tone.

Ankh sighed, irritated "Fine…" he walks up to his 'room', with his treat still in his hands.

 _Meanwhile with the girls, they were walking down the streets with their bags in tow, talking during their walk as they were discussing with one another about their past._

 _During their walk, they passed by what looks like a crime scene, with the destruction left on the sidewalk and the road, knights in the scene with spears on them, and a crowd of people taking photos and talking with each other about what happened._

 _Except for Raven and Maddie as they know what happened, with a mantis-humanoid appearing and attacking them, along with a red floating arm named Ankh saving them and James transforming into a warrior that Ankh called 'OOO'._

 _They were surprised that James transformed into a hero and saved them, not only that but seeing that the armor can change and the mantis spilling silver coins called 'Cell Medals'. Overall, it looks like they are now starting to get some excitement in their lives. More or less._

" _Still can't believe this happened" said Raven, referring to the crime scene ", and to think that_ we _had terrifying monsters here." She said in a worrying tone._

" _Oh relax Ray. Turn that frown upside down, besides 'the hero in mask always comes before the mass'." She smiled._

 _Just for the record, I am not good with rhyming._

 _(Yeah I can tell I'll see more of that Mr. Author)_

 _Well don't blame me!_

 _Anyways, Raven blinked at her little 'rhyme', but she smiled at her friend's sense of humor. Though she did understood a bit of her rhyme._

 _(If you can call it a rhyme)_

 _Hey! I thought it was good._

 _(Yeah yeah)_

" _At least you're still happy despite what happened." Raven told her._

" _Yep! And at the price of two new friends! James and Ankh." She beamed._

 _For Raven, she's happy that she got some new 'friends' despite her not knowing much about them, or even call them friends yet, especially Ankh since the incident, including how the monster that attacked them seemed like it knows him along with Ankh possessing a knight's body. After that, she is thinking whether to accept him as a friend, or even wanting to._

 _As for James, well…she barely even got to know anything about him, nor where he came from but she's sure Maddie will tell her. However, she had a weird feeling when she first saw him, almost as if she_ had _already met him before. But where?_

 _Speaking of friends "Hey Maddie", she looked at Raven "Do you think you could tell me about those two, especially James since he said he's not from 'his' world."_

 _Maddie nodded "Sure, but let's talk during lunch, after all it is the best place to talk." she smiled, while Raven giggled._

 _Before any thoughts came into mind, people started screaming in fear, cowering behind anything close to them, and running as far away as if the sky's falling._

" _It's her!"_

" _Its Raven Queen!"_

" _The most evil person in Book End!"_

" _Everyone run!"_

 _Mostly everyone close to the two teens have run off, leaving them alone in the street. Making the whole street quiet and empty._

" _Great. At least that hasn't changed." Raven sighed, annoyed at her 'routine' every day._

" _Oh cheer up. At least not all are scared of you." Maddie told her, trying to cheer her up._

 _However, it didn't work as more people started running away from seeing her, including a bipedal bear._

" _Weeeeelllllll… there are_ still _people who aren't afraid of you. Like James and Ankh '_ still don't know about him though' _" she reassured to her._

 _Raven sighed, "Yeah. Still, mostly everyone I see are afraid of me. No matter where I go, everyone always runs away or do no matter what to get away from me, even using spells on themselves. Even if I try to talk to them, they run off thinking I'll do something_ 'bad' _to them. There's no way no one will like me, or even talk to me for that matter." She frowned, lowering her head "Sometimes I wish I wasn't the daughter of the Evil Queen. Or my destiny to become_ her. _"_

 _Madeline frowned at seeing her friend like this, always being sad that people think she's entirely evil but is actually a nice person on the inside, but no one will listen "Come on Rave:_ The sad sour puss never really had a bad fuss _." She rhymed to her._

 _(Really? That's the best you got.)_

 _Hey, I told you I am not good at rhyming Brooke!_

 _(Nor at writing. See even I can rhyme)_

 _Grrr… just get back to the story. And that doesn't count!_

" _Now, now you two. No need to fight." Madeline said up in the sky, apparently talking to the narrator and the author somehow._

 _This got Raven out of her mood and look at her friend "Who are you talking too Maddie?"_

" _Why the narrator and the author of course!" she told her._

 _(Why did you add us into the conversation?)/_ _Why did you add us into the conversation?_

" _Well you two will be starting a fight and I don't want to see that happening." She stated._

 _How can you be able to talk to us? More importantly me?_

 _(This is Maddie were talking about Ranger.)_

 _True. However, I doubt we can even fight._

" _Well we can't take any chances."_

 _Raven is just looking at her with a confused look before she smiled and shook her head. She was aware of her friend's weirdness and constant talk the 'narrator'._

" _Alright Maddie let's just keep going, we don't wanna be extra late to Ever After High." 'And so I won't be getting scares from more people.'_

 _Maddie nodded and the two girls continued walking, headed straight to their school, unaware of a certain feline-humanoid on top of a building rooftop, watching them walk away._

" _ **Hmmm…interesting~."**_ _He mused, rubbing his chin_ _ **"Guess I better head to 'school' too."**_ _He chuckled, jumping onto another rooftop and started following the two teens without anyone seeing him._

 _For he sensed a desire within Raven, along with a few that ran away from her._

Now back to the teashop as it has now opened, where it's now full of different kinds of customers, James began serving all of them, with a few logic-defying flips and impossible, but somehow successful, tea throws in the plates. Luckily the Mad Hatter showed him how its done, even if it took 5 tries.

Each customers were either amazed or awed at his performance, especially the princesses, seeing him pull off amazing stunts and his physical features as well, making them in total love struck at seeing him.

As for Ankh, he is now out of his armor and now wearing a white buttoned up dress shirt, black pants, and black dress-shoes, apparently it's what the knight had under his armor. Still eating more popsicles, watching his 'charge' at work while he has been researching everything about where he is, either by using a mirror-like phone called a 'Mirror Phone' or traveling through his host's mind with his 'arm'; getting answers he needs about this place.

"And here's your order, sir." James said to a gnome, handing him his tea.

"One Jolly-Sweet Bean Tea for you" he handed the tea to a princess.

He then 'jumped' onto the wall and somersaulted into the ceiling, landing perfectly and handing three princesses their teas, "And 3 Happy-Hare specials for the 3 of you."

The princesses sighed happily at him as he then jump back down to the ground.

"He's so handsome!"

"Does he go to Ever After High?"

"I so wanna go out with him!"

James landed back on the ground on his feet, "Whew… this is hard work." James said, wiping sweat off his brow, "Even if its logic defying."

"With how this place is built 'if it even was', you won't even last 15 minutes here." Ankh stated, taking a bite out of his Popsicle.

"Why! That's how long our last employee lasted!" a brown bunny in a green tuxedo and blue tie said, appearing out of the wall-window "You must be really smart Ankh!" he smiled goofily.

Ankh scoffed at him, going back to his treat and looking at 'his' phone. Trying to ignore him.

James handed another customer his tea, which is strangely a mixed of green and purple, and leaving the now empty tray on the counter.

"So Ankh… care to tell me about what happened back at the street?" James asked Ankh "Along with what did you do the knight?"

Ankh looks at him "…No." he said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Too many people here. We don't want anyone else to hear our 'conversation'." He looked around the café, seeing all the customers "We better go somewhere else."

The Mad Hatter popped out of the counter carrying a cup of tea "Sorry, but James has work so he has to stay until we close." He said, taking a 'bite' out of the tea "So you're just gonna have to wait."

"It's true Ankh."

"Fine…but don't even ask me to help." Ankh sighed irritated.

James and the Mad Hatter rolled their eyes as James went to get another order while the Hatter took another 'bite' at the tea.

However, for the Hatter, he was looking back at Ankh, seeing him go through the Mirror Phone 'Hmm… I swear I have seen that hand before' he said in thought. He shrugged and went back to his tea.

 _Now we are now back to the 2 teens as they have arrived at a_ huge _castle that looks like it can reach the clouds, otherwise known as_ Ever After High.

 _(Hey Ranger, do you want me to explain about EAH?)_

 _Might as well Brooke in case there are other readers who skip chapters, just in case._

 _(All right then!)_

 _Ever After high, a school where every fairy tale known to man goes to, more importantly the children of the famous characters attend in order to continue on their family legacy for futures to come. As for their parents/the characters, they will be their teachers and show them the ropes, from how to be true heroes or villains, to learning different kinds of magic, and of course being the damsel in-distress for princesses. So to put it simply, it's a school for the descendants to be what they're supposed to be in the future._

 _(How is that?)_

 _Its good enough, I guess._

" _Ah… we finally arrived." Maddie smiled._

" _Yeah..." Raven sadly said._

 _Therefore, Raven and Maddie headed to the bridge that will take them to the school, where a giant troll is guarding, which was surprising since no one is afraid of the two girls arrived at the bridge, the troll saw Raven and immediately screamed and ran underneath the bridge, hiding from her._

 _Raven sighed, seeing that even a giant troll is afraid of her. Just like the rest._

' _Can I even have_ one _day where no one is afraid of me.' She said in thought._

" _Huh… never thought a troll will be-"Maddie looked to her left and saw Raven glaring at her "never mind."_

 _The two girls walked through the bridge, and made it to the front doors. The doors opened up to reveal the inside of the castle, which is a remarkable sight. The walls were all crystal clear; the halls were shining as the sun, and extravagant decorations hanging from the ceilings to the walls, from suits of armors to different kinds of paintings. Overall, this place is magnificent!_

 _The halls are filled with many students, each the descendants of the famous characters, waiting for school to begin or simply hang out with their friends._

 _However, its all cut short when they spot Raven walking down the halls with her suitcase in hands._

 _Then the screams began. Again._

" _Its Raven Queen! Run!"_

 _And the hallways were now empty and quiet, just like the street. She really has a bad reputation._

 _(Really? First the rhyme and now this?)_

 _*shrugs* sorry._

" _Yep…never changes" Raven sighed._

" _Oh cheer up! This is only the morning, I'm sure it'll all change in the afternoon."_

 _Raven just rolled her eyes "Yeah, I'm sure that'll happen." She said sarcastically "No matter where I go, it's always the same. Nothing ever changes for me. Now I_ really _wish I wasn't the daughter of the Evil Queen."_

" _Careful what you wish for Ray. You never know what'll happen." Maddie reassured._

" _You mean like how we all got attacked by a giant, walking mantis in the morning? I doubt something like that will happen again." Raven told her._

 _Maddie just shrugged as they went exploring the school, while passing by students who were trying their best to stay away from the future Evil Queen._

 _Meanwhile high up on the wall, was the same feline-humanoid again, leaning against on the edge in front of a glass-stained window with his arms crossed, looking down below seeing everything that occurred._

" _ **Hmmm…she holds an**_ **interesting** _ **desire. And so is the rest down there."**_ _He looks at every single student, who have returned after seeing the daughter of the Evil Queen walking away; sensing the desires that're dwelling within him or her, and this is only the entrance. He also senses more in different locations in different parts of the school; nearly the entire school is brimming with desires. Almost as if this place is a gold-or 'silver' mine for Cell Medals for him and his brethren to collect._

" _ **Might wanna stay for a bit. After all, this place has certainly caught my interest."**_ _He mused, licking his 'lips' a bit in anticipation._

 _He looks down and sees a boy wearing what looks like to be pilgrim clothes, as he is walking down the halls reading a pamphlet._

 _The humanoid saw this, 'ran' down to ground at tremendous speed making him look like a blur, and stole the pamphlet from him, leaving a confused boy looking around wondering what happened to the pamphlet he was reading, while the feline returned to the window and leaned back, taking a look at what the front says:_

'Welcome to Ever After High! Where your destiny shall await for you!'

" _ **Ever After High, huh. Hmmm… guess I'll have to tell the others when I get back, but first, lets see what this place has in store for dear old**_ **'Kazari'** _ **, shall we?"**_ _the feline-humanoid, now named Kazari, said to himself, as he then 'dashed' off to take a personal tour at the school._

 _Hoping to see anything else 'interesting' happening._

James was busy filling out and handing orders to and from customers, even gaining a 'few' phone numbers from princesses. It seems like he's enjoying his new job here. Even though if it is hard to maintain in a logic defying shop.

James's watch alarm was ringing as he checked to see it was 10, almost time for the remaining customers, who were a few princesses, to go to their school.

"Alright your highnesses, I'm afraid your all gonna have to leave." James clapped his hands together. The remaining customers/princesses 'awed' in disappointment, "But rest assured, you can come back today or tomorrow if you have a reservation." He smiled at them.

The princesses got up and waved some 'goodbyes' at him, including blowing a few kisses at him.

"Bye cutie~!" they told him.

James waved back at them to be a gentleman, and once they left, he sighed 'Feels just like home.' He said in thought.

James then grabbed the empty tray and placed it on the side of the counter ready to be put in the back with the rest.

"Done talking with your _'girlfriends'_?" Ankh said sarcastically.

James just merely rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah."

"Well you must be proud to catch the attention of so many princesses, my boy!" The Mad Hatter said; somehow popping out of thin air "Young kids these days!" he chuckled.

" _Feels_ just like home." He looks to Ankh "So~…now that were closing 'I think?', _now_ you'll tell me what happened?"

"Hmmm…I'm curious as well as to what exactly happened in the morning." The MH raised his eyebrow in hopes of getting an answer.

Ankh sighed, "Fine…What you saw back there James was a _Yummy_." He told him.

"A _Yummy_?" James and the Mad Hatter said in union.

"A Yummy is an entity that was manifested from a human's desire." Ankh explained.

"So how do you create one? And is there more of them?" James said, gaining his interest.

"First of all, they are created from Cell Medals, the ones you saw when you destroyed the Mantis-Yummy in the street. And as for the second question, there are but _we_ create them, and lead them as well."

" _We_?"

"Yes, ' _we'_. To put it simply…we are known as the Greeed. We are what grants you humans of your desires." Ankh said, showing them his 'Greeed' arm "We were all created 800 years ago to fulfill a duty, until the day we were all sealed away. Now we have returned in order to achieve our goal, to fill in a void that's left within us by fulfilling the world with of their desire."

"Wait, so what about those colored coins you have? And what's the difference between a Yummy and a Greeed?" Asked James.

"Like I said, a Yummy is a manifestation of you human's desires. While as for the Greeed, we are much different." Ankh lifted a Popsicle stick for the two to see "Do you see the ice-treat? Imagine it as us Greeed. The ice represents the Cells and the stick as the Core, our center. The Cells stick to the Core, which is how our Core Medals are."

"What do you mean?"

"We Greeed have a set of 3 Core Medals that represents 3 different kinds of animals. We need Cell Medals in order to keep 'functioning'. In addition, we gain Cell Medals from the Yummy's host when they're completing the desire." Ankh stated.

"So, what are you anyways?" James asked Ankh.

"I am the Bird Greeed, one of the 5 Greeeds. However, I'm only an arm while the rest of my body was trapped with the rest. Luckily, I managed to get one before being sealed." Ankh frowned at the last part.

"And the other four Greeed?"

"The other four are much different than me and based on different animals. There is Kazari the feline Greeed, Mezool the fish Greeed, Uva the insect Greeed, and Gamel the beast Greeed. Each have different abilities of 3 different animals."

"I see... so wait, what about the knight?" James questioned.

"He was close to death; I'm keeping him alive by making him my vessel. Its either this or he dies; besides if I leave his body, he'll only live in 10 minutes."

"O-oh…"

"Oh my! This is… Terribl- no wait, WORSE!" screamed the Mad Hatter, gripping his hat in fear.

"Mr. Hatter?" James, including Ankh, turned to see the Hatter in fear "What's wrong?"

The Hatter looks at James, wanting to tell him about his sudden outburst "W-well James, do you know where Madeline and Raven are going?" he asked him.

"No" James shook his head.

"Well, those two are going to Ever After High, where they'll be staying, which is why I hired you in the first place." Hatter told him.

"Ever After High? What's that?"

"It's a-a school for the descendants of fairy tale characters, including myths as well." the Hatter was then interrupted by Ankh.

"How do you know?"

Ankh showed him his Greeed arm again, "I was going through his memories. Apparently he was a guard for this 'school', and he was going on his way until the Yummy attacked." He explained "And, I was looking through this…" he held up the Mirror-Phone "I looked up the school and saw that this place is where every student attend in order to uphold their 'parents' legacy. Not only that, there's even info about every each student there, and even I can tell they all have strong desires by the way they look. In addition, the ' _princesses'_ that were here also went there, I checked, and they too have desires brimming in them. Some about you _ladies man_."

He looks back at the mirror "Who would have thought a simple mirror like this could provide me the information I need."

"And the problem with that is…?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see my boy; you know how the future children are supposed to be like their parents, no offense." The Mad Hatter reassured him.

"Y-yeah…?"

"Well the students of Ever After High are much different. You see, they are all self-centered, snobs, either childish or just eager to gain what they want. Some even wanting to be on the top of others. To put it simply, they're…typical _stereotypes_." He admitted.

"So then that means…" James started.

"It means that the school is nothing but a gold mine for desires and Cell Medals. If I'm able to find out about it, then so will the other Greeed. I'm sure they'll be arriving there by now. Possibly attacking." Ankh finished his sentence, crossing his arms.

"Oh no… Maddie." The Mad Hatter now getting nervous of his daughter's safety.

"S-so shouldn't we be going over there by now!?" James frantically said.

"No…"

James's eyes were wide open at what Ankh said "No? Why not!?"

"Because I'll know if a Yummy is born or not." He flicked James's forehead, "If there was, I would be hearing Cell Medals by now. Which is strange, knowing the Greeed could've been using this chance by now." Ankh rubbed his chin in thought.

James was rubbing at the spot he flicked at "Let's hope your right, Ankh." He sighed, as Ankh glared him for 'doubting' him.

Meanwhile with the Mad Hatter, he places his fingers in his chin wondering in thought, 'I thought I recognized that arm. So it _is_ him. Then that means…James is our final hope.' He said in thought, '...I hope he's ready.' He sighed.

 _It was almost time for the first class to begin, as Raven was walking down the halls with her head hung down and frowning, crossing he arms._

 _The reason was that her day did not even start good, as mostly everyone has, ran off seeing her. She grew very tired of her usual_ 'routine' _every day and was even annoyed as well. Sometimes she wants at least_ someone _to say one word to her._

 _She sighed and stopped, looking to her left to see a mirror hanging in the wall, showing her sad expression reflected back to her._

" _Is this really my destiny?" Questioned Raven, looking at the mirror seeing a distinct reflection of her in royal clothes in front of green fire. She shook her head, seeing the reflection back to normal, "No. There is no way I can become my mother, there's no way. But then again, there's no other way around it. I'm destined to be her anyways." She said to herself, her expression becoming sadder by the minute._

 _She continued walking with her head lowered again going back into in her thoughts, until someone bumped into her, making the latter fall back._

" _Watch it!" she looks back to see a teen walking carrying what looks like jewels in his hands. Who looked like he was too busy with them that he didn't even payed attention to her._

 _She sighed, standing back up and dusting herself off, continuing her walk down the hall while still moping. At least someone said a word to her._

 _Meanwhile with the same boy, he looked to be around 16 years old with messy brown hair, having a blue jacket with a knife symbol on the left arm and a hood over him. A white shirt underneath, and a necklace with a tooth tied along with beads next to it. Black pants and green sneakers with blue on top. He was busy counting the number of jewels he had in his hands, not paying attention to anyone in front of him just like Raven. The jewels he had were actually stolen from a couple of people when he was coming to E.A.H, each were all successful. Not one time caught._

 _Though he has been wondering where his friend is, he hasn't had a call from him in a couple of hours and hasn't heard the guards talking about having him arrested again. This got him worried because most of the time whenever they go off to try to steal some things, he always hears about him being arrested again. He thought something might have happened to him or worse, or maybe this time he_ actually _succeeded, but its not a possibility._

 _Before any thoughts came into mind, he hears someone calling his name._

" _Lock!" he looks up to see a boy with short spiky black hair, brown eyes, a white buttoned up dress shirt, with a black jacket and the hoodie on. He also has black pants and black shoes. The same teen that became the Yummy's host in the street. The boy was running up to him and waving on his way to him._

" _Lock! Hey!" the teen greeted._

" _Hey Pick. Where were you? Let me guess, you were caught and you had to work as punishment? The teen, now named Lock, guessed, crossing his arms._

 _The Yummy host/teen, now named Pick, shook his head "Nope. I barely even started." He told him, causing Lock to chuckle "Then why didn't you call me?"_

" _Well you see… I_ was _planning on stealing from a jewelry store and-"_

" _Wait! You were planning on stealing from a jewelry store?! Dude even I know were not ready yet!" Lock interrupted him._

" _H-hear me out! I was planning to do so, but then I realized I'll just fail again and then this weird bug guy came and last thing I remember was him putting a silver coin in my forehead." He explained to him._

 _Lock raised an eyebrow at his explanation, "A bug guy? Seriously? You know you can just come clean to me right?" Lock lifts his hands._

" _Im serious! There was a giant bug guy!" he yelled, waving his arms._

 _Lock sighed "Look Pick, were not gonna be famous thieves if we keep acting like these Royal's and coming up with dumb excuses like this, ok?" Pick nodded "Good. Now… since were back, and since your my friend, it's time we go on a heist!" he said, clasping his hands together._

" _A heist?" Pick questioned "Nonononononono." Pick shook his head frantically, waving his hands._

" _Oh yes! A heist!" He grinned, wrapping his arm around Pick's neck "and for this heist… we'll be robbing: Rapunzel's Tower!"_

" _Rapunzel's tower? Are you even sure, we can even do it? After all, you said we weren't ready yet." Pick questioned._

" _That's because you were 'trying' to rob a place_ with _people in it. The tower barely has anyone guarding it. So we do have a chance!" he told him, trying to raise his confidence._

" _B-but I'll get caught again! And it has guards guarding it!"_

" _Pfft…relax; we'll just go to the back."_

" _But what if-huh?" he stopped when he saw a cluster of medals flying behind Lock "U-uh L-lock?" he pointed behind him, fidgeting at what he's seeing._

" _What? What is it?" he looked back to see a medal-cluster floating before forming into a shape of a human, and taking form of the same bug-humanoid from before. The two screamed and fell back, seeing that Pick was right about the bug-humanoid as it walks towards them, more importantly to Lock._

" _ **Your desire shall be fulfilled."**_ _The humanoid said, holding up a silver coin. A silver coin slot appeared over the targets forehead, making him frozen in place while his friend was watching the scene. The humanoid inserted the coin in the slot, pulling him up and turning the host around as a green vortex portal appeared behind his back and a mummy crawling out of it._

 _The two were scared and shocked to see a mummy coming out of Lock and the monster talking. Since they have no experience in fighting and there is two of them, there was only one thing to do…they ran away, screaming in the process._

 _The humanoid and the mummy, who now stood up, was watching the two, run away before the humanoid looked at the mummy_ _ **"Fulfil his desire."**_ _He ordered. The mummy moaned as he started heading to the tower the host mentioned, while the bug-humanoid disappeared in a cluster of medals and flew away._

The shop was now from empty to half full, as more customers have appeared, The Hatter, and James busy with their work, while Ankh has done nothing but looking at the Mirror-Phone with a Popsicle in his mouth, busily gaining more information.

During his search, the mirror received a message, possibly from another guard. He raised an eyebrow as he checked the message and read what it says:

 **-All guards report to the West side of Ever After High. A 'mummy' reported seeing heading its way towards Rapunzel's tower. Backup immediately.-**

A mummy? For Ankh, that only means that the mummy they're talking about is actually a Yummy that is born, and for the tower, it's trying to fulfill the host's desire.

A smirk grew on Ankh's face "A Yummy… finally, I was getting tired of waiting." He looked at James, who was busy talking to a princess "Oi James!" he called out to him.

James looked back to see at Ankh "Yeah what's up?"

"It's time to go to work. Let's go." He stood up, pocketing the Mirror-Phone in his pocket.

"Um Ankh…it's not even time to-"he looks back to see the princess screaming, falling down through a trap door "U-uh…never mind, I guess." He blinked.

"Oh don't worry about her!" the Mad Hatter appeared behind his back "I know her. She gets used to this all the time!" he grinned, placing his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry I'll hold down the fort after hearing how dangerous the Greeed are."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" he grinned madly.

"Problem solved. Let's go." Ankh said, grabbing his arm and heading out the door, only for the two to fall to the ground in another random hole.

"Good luck!" Yelled the Mad Hatter, to the hole before closing itself.

 _It was now nearly the afternoon as every student in Ever After High was now heading to the castle-teria, while the teachers went to the teachers' lounge to relax or stayed in the classrooms to check the student's work._

 _While outside of the school was a massive tower that reached great heights, and all in perfect condition. Outside of the tower were two suits of armors carrying spears in the front door, what others may think that they looks like they're just decorations, but if someone has keen eyes they will know that they are actually guarding the tower._

 _The suits of armor are actually enchanted with a spell that makes them alive. Therefore, it's better to watch your back if your alone, just in case._

 _Anyways, the guards fixed their posture as the caretaker of the tower came. She was a woman who was around 30; she was wearing a purple blouse with gold rims, a pearl necklace, and a white coat unbuttoned to reveal the blouse. For pants, she is wearing purple pants with gold rims that hugged her lovely, and gold high heel shoes. She had green eyes, pink lips, a few wrinkles and massive long blonde hair that could reach up to miles alone, but tied up in a braid. This is Rapunzel, the princess who lifts her hair down so that her prince may climb up and rescue her._

 _She is the caretaker of her tower and the one who owns it, making sure nothing will happen to it. It's also filled with treasure, so its basically like a bank._

 _She approaches the guards, "Let me through." She told them. The guards complied and stepped aside, letting Rapunzel go inside._

 _Inside, the first floor was littered with every kinds of gold and jewelry and treasure, making the room shine so bright. Rapunzel took out her clipboard and wrote down everything that was in the room, seeing if everything's accounted for, humming in the process._

 _Outside, the guards were now back to their original positions until they saw something up ahead. They saw a mummy heading towards the tower, limping and moaning like a zombie would. The guards saw this and considered it a threat, so they ran towards the mummy._

 _The guards raised their spears and tried to stab the Yummy, but the Yummy managed to grab the two spears and threw them aside, then swatted the two armors to the side with strong force, making them both fall apart upon impact. I guess that's their version of death supposedly._

 _The Yummy saw the two sets of armors down, and then proceeded back to the front door in which he started banging the door._

 _Rapunzel stopped her studies and heard the door banging, making her confused as to who could it be? And why someone is banging on the door so hard?_

" _Who is it?" she asked._

 _Her response was the door broken down and the Yummy entering. Rapunzel screamed, dropping her clipboard, as she backed off to the wall, wondering where it came from and if it'll hurt her._

 _Her answer was the mummy going to one of the piles, grabbed a gold bar, and put it inside his 'chest' then doing the same to the others. Rapunzel saw this, and ran to it, hoping to stop him from stealing the rest._

" _Get your hands off them!" she grabbed the mummy and tried to pull him away from the piles, but failed as the Yummy pushed her, making her drop to the ground while the Yummy kept putting every valuable inside of him. Then the Yummy started twitching, with Rapunzel regaining her senses as she's witnessing it, as he dropped the last gold bar and his wrappings fell off, revealing a truly horrifying creature out of it._

 _And when Rapunzel saw the mummy's new form, she did the one thing instead of running…_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _In the deep and the darkest part of the woods, now is what remained filled with plant life now lies a few giant vines and trees on the ground as what looked like to be a huge tornado went by, leaving behind a trail of fallen 'debris', broken ground, and living plants, who survived the chaos, struggling to stay alive._

 _If others were to see this, then they would already be leaving the scene and go straight to their homes._

 _However, in reality, this mayhem wasn't actually caused by a tornado, oh no… it was actually caused by…_

 _*CRASH*_

" _ **Gamel dear, please stop doing that, I'm trying to think."**_ _The fish-humanoid said, like how a mother would._

 _She was apparently talking to the beast-humanoid, now named Gamel, who now punched a huge vine, leaving a huge dent on the side and it tumbling down. Gamel turned around to face her,_ _ **"Sorry Mezool."**_ _Gamel said to her, now named Mezool, almost like how a child would._

 _Gamel turned back to face the fallen vine_ _ **"But plants…'Big'."**_ _He said, scratching his head like a child._

 _The mystery of the destruction left is now answered, as it was the two remaining Greeed who were wandering through the woods, seeing anything else that'll be useful for them later on, or anything interesting. In hopes of getting an answer._

" _ **Yes I know Gamel. Which is why we must find out where we are, ok?"**_ _Mezool said, approaching Gamel and patting his head, with the latter nodding his head, like a mother and child would do._

" _ **That shouldn't be a problem, Mezool."**_ _A voice said, making the two look left and saw Kazari leaning in a giant vine with thorns, apparently not being affected by it somehow._

" _ **Kazari…so you finally showed up. What took you so long?"**_ _Mezool crossed her arms, waiting for an answer._

 _Kazari stood up and stretched his arms_ _ **"Oh nothing much…just wandering around, looking at the sights. That's all."**_ _He told her, putting his hands behind his head._

 _Mezool raised an eyebrow at his response_ _ **"Really? That's all you were doing…you sure you weren't doing something else…?"**_

" _ **Nope…however, I did find something interesting that can benefit all of us."**_ _Kazari looked around, seeing his other 'companion' not around,_ _ **"Speaking of all of us… where's Uva?"**_

" _ **He left to the city. Apparently, he said he sensed desires. And**_ **many** _ **of it."**_ _Mezool walked towards Kazari_ _ **"If you did find something useful, you should've came back earlier and maybe Uva wouldn't have left."**_ _She told him._

" _ **Relax~…besides he's right, there were many desires brimming there. And you should been there, you couldn't believe how many I have sensed while I was there."**_

 _This has immediately caught Mezool's interest; a land filled with this many desires. It means that this is their chance,_ _ **"Is that so…?"**_ _Mezool mused; placing her fingers in her chin_ _ **"Hmmm… if that's the case, then you know what that means."**_

" _ **Medals, Medals!"**_ _exclaimed a happy Gamel, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands together like a child._

" _ **Exactly. And it seems like Uva has already begun."**_ _Said Kazari, looking towards the 'city', hearing the sounds of Cell Medals._

" _ **It appears so…we'll just have to wait for him then. In the meantime, Gamel and I spotted something on our way here. Uva will sure find us there. "**_

" _ **Then let's go, shall we?"**_

 _The three Greeed then began to journey back through the woods, searching for what they're looking for._

 _Inside Ever After High, all the students were now in the castle-teria as everyone was eating their separate lunches and talking with their friends with one another. All except for one, Raven._

 _Raven was now sitting alone with nothing but a tray of mash potatoes, peas, and steak with an orange soda. She was currently sitting alone because everyone was afraid of sitting next to her because of…well you know. She is currently not hungry, but has no choice so that she won't feel left out from the rest._

 _She was currently playing with her with her mashed potatoes with her spoon, waiting for the day to be over. She sighed, knowing that she hasn't had anyone to talk to her, except for Maddie, James, and probably Ankh but who knows. However, her two new 'friends' are currently working at the teashop while Maddie is nowhere to be seen, wanting answers about a certain someone._

 _Speaking of friends, she was left wondering about the two boys. She was wondering who Ankh really_ was _, after the fight in the morning she had a gut feeling about him, almost as if she can't trust him, after all she saw him take over a body. As for James, he seemed like a nice guy, but she still doesn't know him that much, except for the fact she heard him say 'my world'. Was he really from another world? In addition, why did he help her first?_

 _However, more importantly, there was this feeling that she had already met James before, almost as if they were already friends since the beginning, like when they were children. But how?_

" _Hey Raven!"_

 _Before any thoughts came into mind, she looks back and sees Maddie coming over to the table while balancing 2 plates on sticks in her hands._

" _So how's your day?" she sat across from her, still balancing the plates on her hands._

 _Raven blinked at her friends 'act' but shrugged it off "Well-it was worse, Maddie." She sighed._

" _Oh come on. How bad could've it been-"_

 _Raven just shot another glare at her, preventing her from talking, "Ok never mind."_

" _So are you gonna tell me about James and Ankh now?" Raven asked politely._

 _Maddie nodded "Sure. First, there's-"_

 _But she was interrupted when the doors to the castle-teria have opened up and revealed two people walking through, with their arms locked together._

 _The first one was a girl who looked around to be the same age as Raven. She had flawless-pale skin, blue eyes, red apple-like lips, and had perfect blonde curls with a crown on top of her. Her clothes consist of a red top with white interior and white sleeves that are a 'bit' puffy, pink and red skirt, white stockings, and red pumps with a gold bow tied._

 _The second person is a boy who's the same age as her. He has perfect ivory skin, blond hair that's well trimmed and cut, blue eyes, and flashing a huge grin that the light is reflected back at the room. His clothing consists of a blue blazer with gold trims, buttons, and gold shoulder armor. His pants are blue and looked extremely expensive, and too have gold rims on the bottom, and wears black boots that also looked expensive._

 _The appearance of these two have caused the whole room to start murmuring, whispering and a few stares at them, including the female's starring at the boy._

 _Though Raven was not pleased to see the two showing up, "Ugh great…_ these _two…" she frowned._

 _Maddie was gonna say something to Raven, but stopped when she hears buzzing. She checks under her hat and pulls out a Mirror-Phone, along with a mouse who she accidently pulled out, "Hello~?" she smiled "Oh, I see…Ok I'll find them, bye daddy!" she hung up and placed it back in her hat._

" _Who were you talking to?" Raven turned around and saw Madeline talking on the phone with someone._

" _Oh it was daddy! Apparently, James and Ankh fell through another hole, but are on their way here." She answered._

 _Raven eyes were widen in surprise "Really why are they coming here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion._

" _It seems another of those ugly monsters are here, and they're going to find it. Hopefully it doesn't destroy the school. Right Earl-Grey?" she asked the mouse in her hands, who simply shrugged its shoulders._

 _Maddie stood up, "Whelp, better go find them…" she leans back with her right leg up, indicating she's going to run "…see ya!" she waved, and dashed at a fast rate, leaving behind a trail of smoke._

 _Raven coughed and swatted away the smoke close to her. Once the smoke cleared away, she's now alone in the table._

" _Hello, Raven"_

 _She hears her name and looks back to see the two now in front of her, but the boy was looking at himself in the mirror, wherever he got it._

" _Good to see you, though I'm surprised to see that your sitting alone." She said, in a polite yet rude tone._

" _Hello…Apple." Raven sighed._

 _The girl, now named Apple, still smiled "So how's your day been going?" she asked in the same tone._

 _Raven narrowed her eyes at her "Why would you want to know?" she questioned._

" _Just thought I might be polite and nice to ask, after all… I have to be for my future."_

 _She looks to the boy to her left, "Right Daring…?"_

 _The teen, now named Daring, stopped looking at his reflection and looks at her "Why of course. After all, we are_ destined _to be together." He said, in a dreaming and soft tone, and Apple nodded in agreement._

" _Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go find someone." Raven sighed as she stood up from her table._

 _However, Apple stopped her, "Aww Raven… didn't know you already have a boyfriend. Care to show me to him?"_

" _I don't and if you'll excuse me…" she frowned, and asked in a polite yet rude tone._

 _Raven left the castle-teria through the doors, while everyone saw the whole scene._

" _Hmmm… though I'm surprised to hear she's finding someone._ Someone. _"_

" _Oh relax, my dear. I mean…whoever it is has to be_ revolting _for someone like her to love_. _" Daring told her, laughing at his remark._

 _Unfortunately, his laugh was cut short as the whole room started to shake, causing anyone standing to nearly trip, and the furniture shaking while slowly moving in different directions. The paintings on the walls started shaking then falling off. The roof started receiving cracks as bits of it start falling down._

 _Then the shake stopped, and everyone, including the ones on the ground, regained sense and stood up, wondering what that was about?_

On the outside of the school walls, is a courtyard where a hole appeared behind a bush, and James and Ankh came flying out of it, and crashing on the grass.

The duo stood up and looked back to see the hole closing perfectly and disappearing from their sights.

James sighed, seeing that this happened again, but Ankh…he was _angry._

"Of all the things that I've seen…it had to be this!" Ankh yelled, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands. Referring to the Mad Hatter and his antics.

James just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to do or say to him "I agree."

Before anything else came into mind, they both hear a voice behind them, "Hey you two!"

They looked back to see Maddie sitting on a stool, drinking tea with her legs crossed.

"Glad you came…" she took a sip "…how was the ride?" she asked, bearing a playful grin and mischievous glint in her eyes.

"If you think I have the time and energy to-"Ankh growled, about to yell when James interrupted.

"U-uh so M-Maddie…" James said, hoping to prevent Ankh from killing her "what brings you here?"

She put the cup of tea inside her hat, "Well…daddy called and said you two are coming to Ever After High, so I thought I might find you before you two get lost." She answered "And I can't believe you two are here!" she squealed and went up to hug the two, much to Ankh's dismay.

For James, he felt uneasy since he's at a school, and he's experience in his home world's school was…difficult for him. He does come from a rich family, and he did went to a private school, but it wasn't exactly well for him since he had…issues.

Anyways, Ankh broke the hug, which made Maddie frown a bit, "Hate to break it to you…but were not here for a visit." Ankh frowned.

Madeline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "You're such a party-pooper Ankh…" Ankh glared and growled at her remark "…anyways, daddy told me everything, including your origins too Ankh. So therefore," Maddie pointed a finger at the two "I'll be joining you guys on your quests to stop the Greeed!"She grinned with her right eye closed.

Silence then followed the trio, as nothing but the sounds of birds and the leaves blown in the wind, was the only thing heard. You can even hear a cricket rubbing his legs somewhere on the grass.

A full minute went by, and Ankh interrupted the silence by saying…"Eh?"

"What?" James questioned Maddie.

"You heard me! I'm joining you guys, whether you like it or not." She grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Grrr…give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't toss you back to that abomination of a business!" he barked.

 _The Mad Hatter sneezed as he covers his mouth._

 _He looks around and sees the place not so packed, and wonders why he even sneezed if he's not allergic to anything._

 _He shrugged it off and continued cleaning the counter, humming to himself._

"Because~…with my skills and with my _expertise_ …you'll have a chance in winning in no time!"

Ankh didn't even cared nor listen one bit about her reason why "Tch…like I'll believe that." He responded.

"You know Ankh…it's actually not a bad idea."

The two looked back at James; with Maddie happy that he agrees with her, while Ankh looked at him with anger and confusion in his eyes.

"What?!"

"I mean think about it…Maddie knows about here and since she practically has 'wonderland' powers, she could be help us in case things go south. Hex, we could even ask Raven to join us too." James offered, hoping he would accept the idea.

"Except the fact that, I don't have _wonderland_ powers, I was born _in_ wonderland, and I know all the tricks!" Maddie revealed a fan of playing cards in her hands, and making them disappear.

Another full minute or two went by as Ankh was going to start arguing. Until the ground, shook, making James and Maddie stumble back, while Ankh stood still looking around finding the 'source'.

The quake stopped, as the two teens looked at each other, wondering what that was all about.

Then they looked at Ankh, who's looking at the wall, but more importantly at the _other_ side. They were about to ask-

 ***ROAR***

Scratch that, they instead heard a loud roar coming from the other side of the school. The teens looked worried at what they heard, as for Ankh…he smirked, knowing what started it.

"So…it's one of Uva's." Ankh smirked.

"Uva? You mean the insect Greeed?" James asked.

"What do you think?" he looks back "The Yummy is now attacking the school. And from the looks of it, it's trying to evolve." He looks at James "Let's go." James nodded.

James and Ankh ran to the source of the attack, as Maddie soon followed behind the two.

 _ **3 Min. Earlier**_

 _Raven was now wandering around the halls, trying to see where Maddie has gone. She was about to tell her about James and Ankh, but since she received a call from her dad, she went off searching for the two. Since she heard they are arriving in the school, then she has to find them before anyone else does, so that she can get some answers…and so that no one can get to them._

 _Speaking of answers, she also wants to know about the armor James transformed into when he first fought, and recalling Ankh calling him/it (depending on who it was referring to) OOO._

' _OOO' Raven thought, still remembering the title._

 _She wondered what it actually means, especially seeing it having symbols of animals. Maybe that's his powers, the powers/abilities of animals. If that's so, then she's sure James will get along with someone she knows, who specializes in animals._

 _She was also wondering if he has abilities of animals, then does that mean he can also have the abilities of the mythological ones. If so, then he'll be sure to make more enemies, who'll want his power. And possibly the ones from more of those monsters. If there are others._

 _*_ _ **ROAR***_

 _Her thoughts were interrupted as she looks to a window and sees something grey, and possibly skinny, passing by, but it looked more as if it was crawling on the wall._

 _She got curious at what that was, since she never saw something like that before, nor it looked like people she knew who can climb up in the wall and is an insect-_

 _Wait an insect?! Then that means-_

 _*_ _ **CRASH***_

 _Her question was answered as the wall burst, and came in a big insect that resembled a weevil, with grey skin and huge green bug-like eyes, 2 pairs of giant skeleton-like hands, a pair behind its 'waist', giant grey legs, giant antennas, and two mouths that consist of what appears to be arms. The insect-monster roared before it lay its eyes on Raven, who was cringing and scared on looking at the insect._

 _The insect then proceeded running towards her, and Raven's eyes widen as she began to run away from it, hoping to not be eaten by it._

 _During the chase, she ran past a couple of classrooms, where she didn't care about the stares she's been getting, and only cared about living._

 _She was almost running out of breath as she launched a few fireballs and spells at it, only for nothing happening to it._

 _She tripped as the insect reached her, lifting up as its shadow casted on top of herself, ready to strike her. And the worst part, she used nearly all her energy for the spells._

 _The insect then began to strike her, eliciting a scream from her, only to stop a few inches from her and looked up, then began climbing on the wall and up to the ceiling, going through it._

 _Raven opened her eyes and saw the insect going up, hearing a few screams up top; no doubt, the students on the top floor saw it. Maybe even sounding an alarm._

 _She got up, and decided to follow it, but since she's almost drained of her energy, she used the remaining left and used a teleportation spell, reaching to the top floor._

 _But it didn't happen until she heard the voices of two familiar people outside, as she headed outside to find the two friends._

The trio arrived at what looks like the other side, now turned into what looks like a battleground, with everyone screaming and running for their lives, knights on the scenes as well, with a few building parts falling of the school, and fires spreading out through the ground.

The group looks up to see a giant grey insect that resembles a weevil, with grey skin and huge green bug-like eyes, 2 pairs of giant skeleton-like hands, a pair behind its 'waist', giant grey legs, giant antennas, and two mouths that consist of what appears to be arms, as well as being the teeth.

The insect was crawling to reach the top, leaving behind giant holes and fires behind.

"Holy Ancestors!" yelled James.

"Holy Moly!" exclaimed Maddie, her eyes now the size of dinner plates and mouth wide open.

The giant insect begins grabbing pieces of the wall with its mouths and 'devouring' it, leaving behind massive holes in the wall along the way.

James couldn't stand by and see the Yummy cause more destruction, so he held out his hand in front of Ankh, "…What?" Ankh questioned.

James looked at Ankh, with a confused look "'What', what do you mean 'what'? I need the belt!"

"OOO-driver…" Ankh corrected, "And not yet, we have to wait 'till it gets more cell medals."

James and Maddie looked at Ankh with shocked faces "What?!" they both shouted.

"You heard me. We have to wait for it to gain more Cell Medals, in order for that to happen; it needs to destroy the entire school."

The two teens are gaped at what he's saying…letting it destroy the entire school?!

James looked back at the destruction in the school, seeing everyone in fear, the now-turned 'warzone' of a school, and possibly the Yummy claiming some lives.

James has gripped his fist, not letting this thing claim anymore lives of innocent people, even if they are jerks or not. He is not going to let Ankh control him, and put the medals first than lives. This is not what he believes in.

He ran to the school, only to be stopped by Ankh, "Where do you think you're going?

He looks back at him "What does it look like?" he said sarcastically "Trying to stop that thing!"

"Listen kid, I-"

"No you listen! We can't prioritize Cell Medals over people, just because you need it. I may not have been treated normal in my world, but that doesn't mean I'll stand by and let this Yummy destroy everything in its path. My parents always say to never get involve and stay put, but here I am; being OOO and protecting the people, even if it does cost my life and possibly other's and maybe it is my first day or two, but that doesn't mean 'curses' if I'll let all this happen!" he told him.

James turned around and ran straight to the school, hoping to stop the Yummy in time, ignoring Ankh's voice.

"James…" Maddie said, worriedly.

James squeezed through a hole, and made it inside, seeing that the corridors a bit destroyed, but he ignored it and proceeded going up the stairs next to him, dodging the falling debris. Hoping he'll still make it in time.

 _Raven made it outside to see the giant-insect already cause much destruction, but it was worst on the outside._

 _She looked around until she spotted Ankh and Maddie, and James running to the school._

 _Raven ran up to them, hoping they know what's going on, and what was that giant-weevil._

" _Guys!" she called out to them, making the two look at her._

" _Raven!" Maddie yelled, glad in seeing her friend again and safe._

" _Guys, what's going on?!"_

" _Well that giant-bug is actually another one of those monsters we faced in the morning, and Mr. Arm over here, wanted to destroy the school to get those coins." She explained_

 _Raven looked at Ankh with a 'are you crazy' face "What?!"_

 _Ankh just merely scoffed and looked back at the school._

 _Raven was gonna yell at him, until she remembered James was running to the school, "Wait, what's James going to do?"_

" _Oh you know~ be the hero. I mean, he went inside trying to stop the bug without the O-driver/the belt."_

 _Raven looked back at the now destroyed school, hearing that James is trying to stop it without the armor. She was surprised at his bravery…and worried about his safety._

James made it to the very top and sees the hallway and classrooms, now turned into a giant space with huge holes in the walls. He continued going straight to the Yummy, jumping every hole in the ground, and dodging more falling debris. He tripped a few times, but it wasn't gonna stop him.

He made it to another large spaced room, seeing the Yummy now going up to a tower, seeing he's now close to it. He sees a door to the tower and runs up to it, going up another flight of stairs and arrives at what looks like to be what used to be a throne room. He sees the Yummy now inside and crushing everything in his feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He hears a scream and looks up ahead to see a girl who looked around to be the same age as him. She had flawless-pale skin, blue eyes, red apple-like lips, and had perfect blonde curls that looked a bit messy. Her clothes consist of a red top with white interior and white sleeves that are a 'bit' puffy, pink and red skirt, white stockings, and red pumps with a gold bow tied. She was currently sitting on the floor and her back on the wall, as she raised her arms in front of her as the Yummy was slowly walking towards her, with the Yummy raising itself and let out a roar and launched himself at her with his 'mouths' ready to eat her.

The girl screamed as she closed her eyes and raised her arms, waiting for her end. Until James managed to reach her and pushed her out of her way, saving her and the Yummy causing another hole.

The girl opens her eyes slowly, now realizing she's in someone else's arms as she looked up to see James, who saved her instead of Daring.

"Are you okay?" James asked, worried.

"Y-yeah…" she answered, but she was in a gaze seeing James.

He looks back to see the Yummy now facing the two, and letting out another roar.

James looked back at the girl, "You need to get out of here now!" he said, helping her stand up.

She nodded while still in a gaze, and ran while James yelled at the Yummy grabbing his attention, and letting it chase him.

As for the girl, she was standing behind a pillar, seeing him luring the insect away, and even saved her from her demise. She placed her hand in where her heart is, feeling her heart beat.

'Who are you…my hero?' She said in thought.

James was now outside as the Yummy still followed his trail. James kept running, until he made it to the edge, now reached a dead end.

He looks back and sees the Yummy now in front of him, as he pushed him off and James began fell until he grabbed ahold of an edge, and held on for dear life.

The Yummy returned to its duty, as James was still grabbing ahold, but the edge was beginning to crack.

The edge now fell off as James now began falling, until a certain red arm flied to him.

" **You know its more trouble for me if you die, right?"** he summoned the O-Driver out of his hand **"Now hurry up and transform, before you die!"**

"Only if you make a promise to me, you won't prioritize Cell Medals of human lives, or else I'll won't transform into OOO ever!"

Ankh growled, **"I'm growing soft."** He mumbled **"…Fine."** He placed the driver on his waist as the belt formed.

Ankh gave him the Core Medals, as James began placing the medals in the slots and grabbed the scanner, scanning the coins in a hurry, as the images appeared and formed the crest.

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

James was now donned in the OOO armor, as the tiger claws unfolded and begins 'clawing' the wall, slowing his fall and landed on the ground in his feet.

"James!" he looks back and sees Raven and Maddie running up to him.

"James you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, as Ankh floats down next to him. He looks up to the school, "But there's no way I'm gonna get up there by now."

"You can." A voice said.

They all looked back, and sees a biker getting off his bike, approaching them with a box with a bow on top.

"This is a present from the boss himself." He hands the present to James "Use it well."

James opens it and saw a sword inside it, with 3 Cell Medals next to it. The sword has a long blade, black with silver and blue edge, blue linings on the sword, a lever and a slot, and an open glass going through the side of the blade.

" **Nani?"** Ankh asked himself, not believing that it has Cell Medals with the sword.

James grabbed the sword out of the box and examined it, along with the girls.

"Um…thanks!"

The biker nodded, and walks to a vending machine with a Cell Medal in his hand.

"Place one inside the machine, and press the button underneath the blue cans by the numbers: 1, 4, 2, 3." He pressed the numbers by the following, and multiple blue-cans came out.

 **Tako Can!**

They all opened up, and turned into small-robotic octopuses, each one of them. They all started flying around the group, as some flew to the girls and nuzzled them, earning a few giggles and pats.

"And for the second one…press the black button." The biker told him.

James nodded, and placed a Cell Medal in the vending machine then pressing the black button, and the vending machine transformed into a motorcycle.

The group was in awe, seeing a vending machine turning into a _cool_ bike, all from one medal.

"Whoa…" he muttered. He got on top of the bike, and revved up the engine.

He looks at the biker, "I don't know who you are…but thanks!" he thanked the biker.

He nodded, and went back on his bike and rode away.

"Who was that?" Raven wondered aloud.

"Don't know…" he looks back at the Yummy, "but for now, it's time to deal with the Yummy."

He rode the bike to the school, as the octopuses gathered and formed a path for him, making him and the rest surprised, as he kept driving on the path not thinking about it right now.

He keeps driving on the path, until he made it to the top and slammed the Yummy with his bike with tremendous force, causing the Yummy to fall off the roof and onto the pavement, in front of a large group of students and staff, watching the scene and wondering what happened.

"Look!" one of the students yelled, causing all of them to look up and see OOO/James, driving down on a path of robotic-octopuses, and onto the ground.

He drives up to the Yummy and begins attacking it, with the latter retaliating, but James managed to dodge every attack and continued slicing the giant insect, but not causing him to bleed Cell Medals.

He drove a good distance away from it, and sees the Yummy while it's roaring in pain. He looks at the sword in his hands then back at the Yummy and back to the sword, more specifically the slot.

"I wonder…?" he wondered out loud.

He opened the canister in the side of his belt, and grabbed 3 Cell Medals and placed them inside the slot, one by one, each sounding of a chime by how many is placed. He pulls back the handle, and the medals line up, causing the blade edge to glow.

OOO drove straight to the Yummy, as he leaned the bike back and sliced the Yummy underneath it, with the sword going through it and leaving a trail of light.

"I hope I'm right." He grabbed the scanner and slid it through the side of the sword, causing it to glow even more, and the sword sounding out a voice.

 **TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO drove behind the Yummy a few distance from it in front of the crowd, recording and taking pictures of the action, as it turned around to face OOO.

However, it's cut short, as OOO yelled and did a horizontal slash, creating a huge slash that went through the Yummy and _the buildings_!

The school and the Yummy were slowly sliding down horizontally, moving themselves out of place before the building returned back to its position, but as for the Yummy…

 ***BANG***

…it exploded…and Cell Medals started raining down.

" **My Medals!"** Ankh yelled, now arriving as he began grabbing every Cell Medal he can before anyone else does.

OOO/James chuckled as he saw Ankh grabbing the Cell Medals, including swiping them off from people who got ahold of them.

Before he could drive off, a teenage girl with blonde hair interrupted him and a Mirror-Phone in her hands, "This is Blondie Locks here with a special report! What seemed like a peaceful day here turned into a nightmare, as a giant insect came into Ever After High and started attacking the school, leaving the whole place in shambles and in ruble. As the monster then proceeded to keep on attacking," he looks back at OOO with the Mirror-Phone pointing directly at him "this mysterious hero came and stopped the giant insect, driving in a _cool_ bike on what appears to be a magic path, saving the whole school and everyone in it!" she said, like how a news reporter would.

The whole crowd started cheering for him, and this made him look at them and felt relieved and praised to hear it.

The 'aspiring' teen-reporter went closer to him as she held her Mirror-Phone closer "Care to tell us the name of the one who saved all of us?" she asked, as the crowd was eager to hear about his name, but not as much as the princesses.

OOO/James was going to tell them, but wondered if he should even tell them his real name, "Um…" he 'um'ed.

The reporter and the crowd leaned forward a little, as they were ready to hear his name.

OOO/James thought of something, he remembered back in his world that there existed heroes who drives motorcycles and uses belts to transform into masked heroes. And a 'ding' was heard in his mind, as he thought of a name…"OOO…Kamen Rider OOO" he answered.

He revved up the engine and drove off, with Ankh following suite when he's done collecting Cell Medals.

The reporter and the crowd saw them driving or 'flying' away, in awe and amazed at him.

The reporter flips around, facing the crowd and pointing the Mirror-Phone at her "Well, that's all for today everyone as we know have seen the new knight-in-shining armor saved the day, and even caught a few hearts from the princesses, I know I was~." She grinned playfully "Anyways, let's all give a huge thanks to our new hero/knight…Kamen Rider OOO!" she yelled, to her mirror and to the crowd, facing the phone to them as they were all cheering loudly, "This is Blondie Locks here, signing out!" she said, closing her Mirror-Phone.

Far away in the distance, was the same biker from before who watched the whole scene. After gaining the information he needs, he revs the engine to his motorcycle and drives off. Possibly going to his boss to report it.

 **Whelp, there you go guys! The second chapter of this cross over story, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Now I know this was long, and it was tiring to make, unbelievably.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be the debut of a certain Cat-Yummy, so like I said I don't know much about Ever After High, so if you guys know who's perfect for the Yummy, I'm all ears.**

 **Also, once again thank SHIN GOLD INSPIRATION, for giving me some ideas for this chapter. Thank you SHIN GOLD INSPIRATION! Hope many people will go to you.**

 **Anyways that's all for this chapter, and I know I didn't put a sneak peek for the next chapter, 'cause I got tired from writing this, and I'm beat!**

 **Still, hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a like, comment, share, and review and I'll see you guys at the next chapter!**


	3. Friends and Hunger For Sweets!

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of 'The Tale Of OOO'. Hope you all are enjoying the first 2 chapters, and I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter as well. I am so sorry for the late updates, I've been busy and also I have been procrastinating I'll admit, along with internet problems. I'm so sorry guys!**

 **Also, I bet you saw my two new stories I'll be making in my profile (there may have been some 'few' changes), and I'm sure you'll enjoy them as well. However, those are just a few, I have more story ideas, but first let me make at least two chapters to the new stories and I'll add more to the list.**

 **Remember, I don't know much about Ever After High, so in order to update more chapters; I'll need more info on it so I can know what to write, like for example the interactions between characters and what Yummy goes with who.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Ever After High. All rights go to the respective owner(s)**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Desire. A lust for power or for whatever your own heart desires._

 _Everyone has a desire within:_

 _To be the hero,_

 _To be famous,_

 _To gain power,_

 _Or to be powerful._

 _Whenever we get our 'wish' we feel the need to have more, at the point where they go mad into getting what they want, while one will hold on to their heart and keep it pure._

 _One story will tell the tale of one boy who stumbles upon into the world of fairy tales, where he will make friends, enemies, allies, and find love while protecting the world from beings known as the Greeed._

 _He will hold upon the power of OOO to combat this threat and protect everyone from his or her own desire and despair, before succumbing into it._

* * *

 **-The Tale Of OOO-**

* * *

"Um…" James 'um'ed.

The reporter and the crowd leaned forward a little, as they were ready to hear his name.

OOO/James thought of something, he remembered back in his world that there existed heroes who drives motorcycles and uses belts to transform into masked heroes. And a 'ding' was heard in his mind, as he thought of a name…

"OOO…Kamen Rider OOO" he answered.

He revved up the engine and drove off, with Ankh following suite when he's done collecting Cell Medals.

The reporter and the crowd saw them driving or 'flying' away, in awe and amazed at him.

The reporter flips around, facing the crowd and pointing the Mirror-Phone at her, "Well, that's all for today everyone as we now have seen the new knight-in-shining armor saved the day, and even caught a few hearts from the princesses, I know I was~." She grinned playfully "Anyways, lets all give a huge thanks to our new hero/knight…Kamen Rider OOO!" she yelled, to her mirror and to the crowd, facing the phone to them as they were all cheering loudly, "This is Blondie Locke's here, signing out!" she said, closing her Mirror-Phone.

Far away in the distance, was the same biker from before who watched the whole scene. After getting the information he needs, he revs the engine to his motorcycle and drives off. Possibly going to his boss to report it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Friends and Hunger for…Sweets!?**

 _It was now the beginning of the weekend, as the sun was just coming up and all the businesses started opening up. The streets barely had any people, as they were all just barely waking up to start the day._

 _On a sidewalk was none other than James Carson, who was now walking with a red motorcycle next to him with his hands on the handlebar, with a frown in his face and a few bruises as well. The reason is that he bought his first motorcycle and decided to give it test drive, but felled off the bike many times and even crashed into a few walls when he managed to ride._

 _Now here he is, walking down the sidewalk with his motorcycle in good condition, hoping he would return it. And hopefully the owner of the shop won't ask him questions._

 _As he continued walking, he stopped and looked to his left and sees a couple of kids riding in their bikes. They were doing wheelies and tricks to impress their friends._

 _James sighed, seeing that they're able to ride their bikes, but not him. He could ask them for help, but it'll only make him embarrassed since he comes from a high class family, and he's practically a young man so if he asked a couple of kids to teach him, it'll only make it worse._

 _Right now, he's just going to return it and forget about riding a bike forever._

 _That is until he stopped when a basketball rolled down from the alley and stopped in front of him._

" _What the?" he asked himself, wondering how and why a basketball came rolling down the alley?_

" _My basketball!" a voice said._

 _What came down the alley was girl who appears to be the same age as James. She had long wavy brown hair that reached to her back, and brown eyes. Her clothing is a pink shirt with a red heart inclined on the upper right, white pants with a black stripe on both sides, and black sneakers with white shoelaces. She's also wearing a black baseball cap on her head._

 _She reached down and grabbed her basketball, then proceeded to go back until she stopped when she saw James on the sidewalk. At first he'd be ready to her say 'your James Carson!' or 'It you!' but instead…her face didn't show any amazement, awe, or any sign of falling in love…her face showed nothing but calmness. Almost neutral, yet bored._

 _A couple of minutes went by, and there was nothing but silence in the air, which only added the awkwardness in the atmosphere._

" _Um…hi." James said, breaking the silence._

" _Hi." She smiled, and she's still not showing any other 'signs'. She then took notice of his motorcycle "Nice, bike!" she complimented._

" _U-um thanks…," he said, nervously._

 _She also took notice of the bruises in his face "What happened to your face?" she asked._

" _O-oh well…I had a 'few' accidents with my bike, and the bike's been having problems." James sighed "So I'm on my way to return it and hopefully-"_

" _You don't know how to ride a bike, don't you?" she interrupted, raising an eyebrow in getting an answer._

" _H-how did you-"_

" _Not my first time seeing a bike-accident." The girl giggled._

 _James sighed "…Yeah, it's true." He lowered his head down to the ground._

 _The girl giggled at his misfortune. Then a 'ding' was heard from her "Hey! How about I teach you how to ride?" she offered._

 _James looked up at her, surprised at her offer, "Really?" he asked._

" _Yeah! After all, we got to help friends in need."_

" _A friend?"_

" _Yeah!" she beamed._

 _A friend. He thought he never hear someone calling him that or make one. Now here he is, a stranger befriending him, and he doesn't even know her or if_ she _doesn't even know him. But I guess this is his chance in making one. Even if it's early in the morning._

" _Y-yeah, sure." He answered, unsure if this is a good idea or not._

" _Great! Now come on, let's go." She turned around with her basketball resting under her right arm, and started walking forward._

" _Go? Go where?" he asked, confused by what she meant._

" _To my house of course. It's the perfect place to train, or would you rather do it in public?"_

" _N-no, let's go." He agreed._

 _Therefore, the two began walking, but unware of the children watching them in disbelief and shocked. Apparently, they were overhearing the conversation and could not believe that she gets to be_ with _James Carson. Or the fact that they think she doesn't even know about him._

 _During the walk, James looked at the girl in front of her. He was confused that she accepted him as a friend, since they barely know each other. In addition, the fact that she is helping him, and doesn't know that if it's out of pity or something else. More so is that she is acting…_ normal _while the rest of the girls immediately fell in love as they lay eyes on him. She is actually treating him like a normal person than a_ 'king' _. It seems like he now has a chance in starting a normal life and it seems like she made it happen._

 _James was somewhat glad he made a new friend, but there's one thing he needs to know…_

" _What's your name anyways?" he asked the girl._

 _She looked back at him, "Name's May." She smiled "And yes, I know who_ you _are,_ Mister Carson _~." She teased._

 _James could only chuckle, with her doing the same and both continued the walk._

 _It seems like those two will be_ 'good' _friends._

* * *

"May…" James sadly said, lowering his head to face the handlebars.

Now were back to the present, as James and Ankh were now going away from the event, as they'll regroup with the girls on the other side of the school, and hopefully the body is with them.

(Say Ranger. What was that just now?)

 _Well, it's a flashback part of the story. There will be in the story, but not all the time, only a few._

(Oh, ok.)

Ahem…anyways, now the two have made it to a what appears to be a picnic table under a tree with the girls sitting and talking to each other, while Ankh's _body_ was 'sitting' down under it. To be honest, seeing it like that makes it uncomfortable, especially seeing 'him' under a tree.

James got off the bike, and tilted the buckle and was reverted to his normal form.

"I can't believe that you're able to do _that_." Said Raven, surprised at his power "You were able to 'slash' an _entire_ building and a _giant_ insect, only for it to return in place and destroy the monster!"

"I'll admit I didn't expect it either. Honestly, I thought it will 'fire' a slash." Said James, sitting down in the seat across the two.

"Still… That. Was. AMAZING!" Maddie yelled, making Raven and James cringe.

"Well don't go over your heads."

The three looked back, and see Ankh now in his host as he is leaning on the tree, "Because that's just only one Yummy. There will be more coming, each one stronger. And he better not waste any more Cell Medals while fighting them."

"Well I'm sure James will be able to take care of them." Said Maddie, giving James some courage.

"Hmph, if he can even fight that is." Ankh scoffed.

"Actually I can. I've been taking classes when I was in my world, along with classes about using a sword." James smirked.

Ankh scoffed at his remark, facing away from the group.

"So now that were all here. I think it's time that you tell us about yourself, since you keep saying 'your world'." She requested, crossing her arms.

James sighed "Alright. Well first, yes, I am from another world…" James said.

He then began explaining them about his home world, Earth. He explained to them about the technology, culture, and even telling them about the literature. Including the ones with certain stories. During his explanation, the girls became interested about it, but not as much as Raven. James even explained to them, well more precisely to Raven, about himself including of how he got here.

"…And that's how I got here." James finished explaining.

"I see…" Raven muttered, taking note of everything he explained.

"So what kind of culture your world has, anyways?" Maddie asked.

"A bunch actually. There's actually many regions around the world and each have different cultures, but it depends on which it's from."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in my world, exists many race and each created their own nation from many years ago. As years go by, they started developing their own customs, thus leading more to do the same. Including creating their own traditions and religion."

"Wow…" muttered the two girls.

"Yep…"

"Hmm I see…" Raven muttered, taking note, "I want to know more, but we'll get back to that later, now let's talk about you. You said you've taken classes before, like what? Heroics and Alchemy?"

"No…classes, as in martial-arts and fighting, including sword-fencing." He explained, "Wait, what are those anyways?"

"Those are classes' we-well _Royals_ take for their future. While _Rebels_ take different classes. But they can still choose them. However, there's a downside to them. "

"Hmm…" James took note of that "So~ what's the deal with the Royal and Rebel thing anyways? I heard the Mad Hatter said that there are 'stereotypes' in Ever After. Is it something figurative?"

"Figurative…" Raven answered, "You have our stories in your world, right?" James nodded "Well, we each are descendants of the famous characters in the stories, and we have to keep carrying the legacy for the future." She explained, frowning.

"…And you hate it don't you." James said, taking note of her expression.

"Yeah…" she admitted sadly, as Maddie took out a tray with three teacups, a teapot, and a Popsicle, placed on the table for the four, "You see, were all split up in two: one is the Rebel's, who get to make their own destiny while the Royals follow the path they were given. Although, Royals have much better futures, while Rebels don't and I should know…because I am a Rebel." She said while grabbing a teacup "Some think is fine like that, but it really isn't." she held the cup out as Maddie filled it, "Especially _me_." She then took a sip of the tea.

"…Why's that?" James asked, trying not to bring up anything bad.

"It's because of whom I'm destined. To be my mother…" Raven frowned, while Maddie was trying to give Ankh his treat but he wouldn't grab it, leading the two to argue. Keyword 'trying'.

"Your mother…?" James asked in confusion.

"Yes, my mother…the Evil Queen." Then thunder was heard, as the whole group looked around, confused and wondering how that could happen, and it's the middle of the day.

"You're the daughter of the Evil Queen?" James said, surprised to hear that and back to the conversation.

"Yeah…" she lowered her head, "and you're afraid of me aren't you."

"…No." James calmly said.

Raven looked up to see him with eyes wide open, "What?" she said in confusion.

"I said no, I'm not afraid of you. Look, I may have known you for at least a couple of hours, but I know you are not evil. After all, you saved me when I was fighting that Yummy from the morning, and I recall Maddie being glad to see you. Besides, I know how you feel about being forced to be someone you don't want to be…you see, back in my world, I come from a high class family where I have been treated nothing but royalty, and it's not a metaphor. All my life everything's been handed to me in seconds, and everywhere I go there's bodyguards or police officers escorting me. Some people think it's amazing to have everything handed to you…but it not. It is actually worse when you realize it, as it's only just a bribe in order to do everything your parents tell you, and you can't even say a word to them as you just have to _obey_ them. Just like a puppet." James frowned at the last part.

Raven couldn't help but listen to his story, while Maddie finally gave Ankh the Popsicle, (but in truth he only did it, so he can get her to stop.) feeling sympathy for him, as she now knows she's not the only one with the somewhat same kind of problem. Even though she has only met him a little while, she's now having this same feeling again, except this time it's like she has already heard his story before somewhere. Nonetheless, she feels sad for him, and now it seems like she has someone else to relate too.

"And that's why I decided to not follow their orders, and instead decided to try and earn them for myself with hard work instead of them doing it for me, because I learned that it's better if you earned it instead of given to you easy. It's what make it worthwhile. Others will try to stop me, but I won't let them stop my goal." James looks up to her "Besides, I'll do what it takes to protect people no matter what. After all, I reach out my hand to the ones in need." James said confidently "And I don't care if you are the daughter of some evil person, 'cause I think you are a nice and sweet person, not someone that's just pure evil." James finished.

Raven couldn't help but feel…motivated. I mean sure it's a 'unique' way of explaining, but she feels like she gain some courage from him. After hearing that he has been in 'royalty' and wanted to follow his own path, it feels like he can be a sort-of symbol for Rebels, someone wanting to choose their own path and it's from someone who's from a high-class family like a Royal. Maybe he can be a sort-of symbol for everyone, but maybe or maybe not. Who knows, only time will tell?

"James…" Raven called out to him, gaining his attention "thanks. I needed to hear some words." She smiled.

James smiled, and nodded. He took out his hand to her, "Friends?"

Raven looked at his hand and to him, and then smiled, "Friends." She said, shaking his hand.

"So, now that we got know each other at least…what do you want to do now?" James said.

"Hmmm, well we can-"Raven was then interrupted, when a 'beep' was heard, as the two teens looked back to see that Maddie and Ankh looking at their Mirror-Phones, apparently they received a message.

"It looks like we have to go back to school." Maddie had a frown in her face, "Apparently after the 'insect' incident, they're gonna have to block the broken part of the school, and move the classes to empty classrooms, including combining classes as well."

"And it appears the news about the attack is 'spreading', including news about my charge." Ankh stated, "I don't understand why you humans even _gossip_ with one another." Ankh scoffed.

"Well it's because we have to let everyone know what happen, even if it's interesting or not." Raven told him, earning another scoff from him.

Then a _lightbulb_ , yes an actual lightbulb, appeared over Maddie's head/hat, "I know!" she grabbed the lightbulb and threw it aside "Why don't you guys come with us and we'll give you a tour of the school!" she suggested.

"A tour? Are you sure?" James asked.

Maddie nodded frantically, with a goofy smile.

"Sure, why not…?" James smiled, agreeing with her "But what about the bike?" James pointed to the vending machine-motorcycle.

Maddie pulled out a sign from her hat and walked over to the bike. She then placed it over the handlebars. The sign says:

 _Do not touch!_

"Guess that'll do." James said, but doesn't think it would actually work.

Then Maddie looked at Ankh, with a half-a-popsicle in his hand, "Wanna join us, Ankh?" she asked him.

Ankh gave her a half-lidded eye look, "…Fine. Only because I'm keeping an eye out for my charge. And, so I won't go back to that insane madhouse."

"Well I am a Hatter after all, and I am Mad! So thank you, Ankh!" Maddie 'thanked' him, but Ankh had a deadpanned look on him. Since she thought, it was a 'compliment'.

However, as for Raven, she didn't agree to it "Are you sure it's a good idea Maddie? What if there's more of those _things_? And what if he has to go back to work." Said Raven.

"Well 1) they can take care of it and 2) daddy also called, the place is empty and he has to take care of some errands. So James can take a break, as long as he comes back in time in…" she took out a big pocket-watch out of her pocket, "1 hour."

"Besides…" she looks over to Ankh "Ankh will act as a bodyguard for James, if things go south in Ever After high. It's just like a 'Polar Bear wanting a pear before the Solar Ear comes near'."

"What…?" Ankh growled, "I am NOT a bodyguard!" he yelled.

"Well~, you did say you have to keep an _eye_ out for James, AND you said you need him for Core and Cell Medals…so~ you basically _are_ a bodyguard." Said Madeline, having a goofy smile and crossing her arms behind her back.

Ankh stared her directly at her eyes with a crucial look, trying to figure out how she knows about his plans. However, it seems that he can't be able to tell how. Shocking.

"…Whatever." Ankh sighed irritated.

"Well…ok." Raven agreed, but still has doubts.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Maddie grinned.

The whole group stood up, but Ankh had an 'annoyed' look, and began walking towards the school, unaware of someone watching them from a distance behind another tree.

* * *

 _ **10 Min. Earlier**_

 _Now were in the deep and darkest part of the woods, as no light is seen anywhere. Inside lies nothing but pitch-black darkness, and no signs of anyone or anything in sight. The woods can sometimes have ghostly sounds and echoes across the trees, as the only thing seen is the trees that are dried and showing scary faces, and doing 'scare' poses._

 _However, there is actually one thing in the woods. A mansion. This mansion is the only structure that's seen, if able to, in the woods and remains 'standing'. The mansion itself doesn't look like it's going to last long or had any color, but it is still standing tall and somehow seems intact after many years it has been built, as it's left abandoned after how many years. On the outside, it looks like a haunted house that no one will dare to go in, and it looks even scarier when its night, but on the inside it looks worn down and aged greatly slightly a bit._

 _Normally, when people enter into places like this, they claim no one is even in here, but they are wrong. Inside there are people, but they're not_ human _._

 _In what appears to be the main hall, are four people that're doing their own things as they were in different parts of the room._

 _The first one is a young-man with messy silver hair, yellow eyes, wearing a yellow-checkered blazer over a white shirt, a necklace around his neck, wearing black denim pants, and black shoes as he was leaning against a pillar of the mansion. Looks like he is bored._

 _The second person is also male with green eyes, black slick-backed hair that reaches to the back of his neck, a green leather jacket over a white shirt with a few black markings that symbolizes a mantis, also black denim pants, and black sneakers. He is currently sitting on a stool next to what appears to be a bar, with a bottle of wine in his hands._

 _The third person is a high-school girl with blue eyes, long black hair that reaches to her back, and her clothing consists of a blue-checkered coat over a light blue shirt, a black skirt, and black stockings in her legs and black shoes. She was sitting on a chair next to a table as she was looking at herself in a mirror._

 _The last one is a man with grey eyes, short black spiky hair, and a white shirt with a short-sleeve grey-screen shirt, green cargo pants, and black boots as he was on the ground playing with a couple of toys found in the mansion._

 _These four people are actually the Greeed, who have taken on their human form/disguise and have settled HQ at this mansion, and where Uva arrived shortly after his Yummy has destroyed. Now they are just adjusting to their new base and to their disguise, as well as their 'new' surroundings._

" _So…now that were_ all _here…," he grinned, looking over to Uva who scoffed "I think it's time we explore our new 'location'."_

" _Hmm, I have to agree. Everything here_ has _changed when we were gone." Mezool said, taking her eyes off the mirror, "And you said you found something interesting, Kazari?" she said to Kazari._

" _I do." He drawled, placing his hands behind his head "But more specifically, I found a_ place _." He took out a pamphlet out of his pants-pockets "And this explains everything." He told them._

 _Kazari walks over to the table, with Gamel and Uva approaching as well, and places the pamphlet face-forward for the rest to see the front._

" _Ever After High…?" Uva muttered._

" _Yes. Apparently it's where the_ children _of the fairy tale characters attend in order to continue their 'legacy'." He explained._

" _A school for the characters? I don't recall them going to school back then." Mezool said, placing her fingers in her chin._

" _And since when did they decided to change the rules?" Uva wondered, crossing his arms._

" _Maybe when they decided to make sure they were ready, "Mezool guessed "but all they had to do was listen, and that's it. Not get them to learn something new."_

 _Kazari shrugged his shoulders "Who knows. However, what really matters is what they hold. This new generation may be different from our own times, but this one is now_ far _beneficial for us. Now it seems like they aren't worried about themselves, but rather their own_ future _." He grinned._

" _As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." Uva sighed, but Kazari kept his cool, "When I was at that school, I sensed many desires when I was heading inside to create a Yummy, and it was my second one."_

" _Then…more Cell Medals?" Gamel asked, tilting his head like a child._

" _It appears so, Gamel." Mezool smiled, patting his head, "But how would we know if this could work for us?" she looks back to Kazari._

" _Well unlike_ Uva _," Uva immediately glared at Kazari "I'll find someone with a FAR more interesting desire, and make sure the Yummy_ won't _be destroyed easily." He taunted at Uva._

" _Tch, I bet yours won't even last long." Uva frowned "Whatever or whoever destroyed mine's, will destroy yours too. Apparently he has our cores, and Ankh's helping him."_

" _Hmmm, guess I'll have to meet him then, but first lets deal with the Yummy, shall we~?" he grinned, and walks out the front door. Heading towards Ever After High, hoping to find someone interesting._

 _While Gamel looks to Mezool "I go to school too, Mezool…?" he asked her._

 _Mezool gave him a 'motherly' smile, "Once the time come, we_ all _will. But not for studying, my dear." Mezool told him, facing him and cupping his cheek with her hand, making him chuckle like a little kid._

 _Uva just scoffed at the scene, as he walked back to the bar and sat down, grabbing another bottle of wine._

* * *

The group are now inside Ever After High, as James and Ankh looked around and saw the interior of the school. The inside was a remarkable sight as everything had a mixture of medieval and modern structure to it all. The pillars were in the edges of the wall giving a strong support to the school, sculptures crafted onto the walls to give it a more feeling to a castle, large windows on the upper walls as sunlight shined down, and the walls had many painting hanged upon, each showing different locations and characters.

James looked around and gawked at the sight around him, while Ankh didn't looked surprise at all, he had a neutral look on him, 'bored' out of his mind.

"Well~, what'd you think…?" Maddie told the two, with a pleasing grin on her.

"This place is amazing!" James exclaimed.

"…It's a castle and a school." Ankh bluntly said.

"You know it won't kill you to at least appreciate it, Ankh." Raven frowned, crossing her arms.

"Tch…" Ankh scoffed at her, facing away.

"So this is where you guys go? Isn't it a bit _too_ big?" James asked.

"Yep, and for your second question: it's for every fairy-tale character to attend at." Maddie lifted a finger, pointing up.

"O-k…?"

"…Hey James, I've been wondering…" Raven said, "When you were fighting that giant bug, how'd you know how to ride a motorcycle? Did you also take classes on it?"

James smiled, "Heh, No, I was actually taught by a… _old_ friend." James then saddened, looking away a bit.

Raven took notice of his expression, and wanted to say something else but decided not to, in case if it was something personal.

"I see…anyways speaking of the giant bug, you said that thing and the one from the morning are called 'Yummy's'?

"Yeah…well that's what Ankh calls it anyways." James said, getting out of his mood.

"So what are they anyways?" Raven asked.

"They're monsters that come from everyone's wishes, like a genie!" Maddie said, making Raven more confused.

"Well actually…from what I heard from Ankh, they are made by beings known as the Greeed." James explained.

"The Greeed?"

"They're beings made from Cell Medals, which are the silver coins, and from Core Medals which are those colorful coins, and they all each represent the three different animals and have the powers that represent them. Which is why the Core Medals have animal faces. And Ankh's one of them."

"I see…so what about the Yummies, how are they made?"

"Well there not exactly _made_ , they're born. The way to create a Yummy is to find someone with their desire, and a Greeed inserts a Cell Medal into the host, and a Yummy becomes born and will try to complete the desire, while gaining Cell Medals for the Greeed." James explained.

"Wait, those things are born from…people's _desires_?" Raven's eyes widen, and James nodded "Oh no…" Raven looked down.

"Raven, what's wro-oh yeah, everyone here are 'stereotypes'." James remembered.

"Yeah, but if that's the case, then how come there aren't any more of those things here? Shouldn't this place be filled with them already?" Raven wondered.

"There probably planning."

The three teens looked at Ankh, who finally joined in the conversation, "We Greeed need Cell Medals in order to survive, but were not foolish in trying to do so." Ankh faces towards them "We don't just waste any Cell Medals; we only use them in suitable hosts in order to create one and gain more medals. And since this place is brimming with desires, they ought to be going from one person at a time, in order to save their Cell Medals until they gain more in order to use them all on everyone." Ankh looks around.

"So you finally join in, Ankh? I thought it would take you a thousand years for to talk to us." Maddie teased.

"Hmph, I'm only stating the facts. I rather not be a part of your conversation." Ankh huffed.

"Well you're with us, so you have to either way. Besides, at least we know what we're dealing with." Said Maddie.

"We? Who's this 'we'?" Ankh glared.

"Me and Raven, of course!" she grinned, wrapping an arm around Raven's neck, bringing her closer.

"And we sort of agreed to it Ankh, remember?" James said.

"...Fine, just don't annoy me…" Ankh frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Maddie grinned.

Before anything else came into mind, the school bell rang and Maddie got out her giant pocket-watch, "Huh, would you look at that." She showed the rest the time, "it's been 30 minutes already, and it's time for 4th period."

"Guess they weren't kidding about continuing the classes." James muttered, "So I guess the tour's over then?"

"Well, you still have a couple of minutes left, so why don't you guys look around for yourselves?" Maddie offered.

"Ok, but speaking of which, what classes do you two go to anyways?" James asked.

"Well actually, we both don't have the same class together right now, but our classrooms are next to each other. Maybe when you're done and have enough time, you can come to one of ours, and I'm sure they'll let you two stay." Said Raven.

"Hmmm…Alright then, guess we'll be seeing you in a bit. And maybe me and Ankh will like these classes." James said, while Ankh growled at his response to 'liking' a class.

The girls nodded, and the group separated and walked in opposite directions, as students begin walking out of their classrooms.

* * *

 _Inside in one of the classrooms, is cooking class where the room is now full of students. Every student was wearing a chef's hat and an apron, as they were now sitting down, talking with each other while waiting for the teacher._

 _Couple of minutes went by, and a human-sized gingerbread man with a chef's hat and apron came in, and stood behind the desk in front of the class, facing the entire students._

" _Hello class, I am Mr. Gingerbread-"_

 _(-_- Really Ranger-?)_

 _[Just get back to the story!]_

" _And I'll be your substitute teacher for today. Now grab your cook books and open up to page 25." He told the class, as he reached down behind the desk and took out a pink cookbook._

 _The students did the same, and began turning to the page "Now today class, we'll be learning how to make Butterfly Sweets!" the teacher 'smiled'._

 _(I don't think that's a real-)_

 _[JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY!]_

" _Oh, my favorite!" a voice exclaimed._

 _The voice came from a teen boy with short blonde hair and pink on top combed over to his left and pale skin. He is wearing a mild-pink suit with the shirt being white, the pull-off collar flap being yellow, and a green bow that resembles a candy piece. The vest is a mild-pink color with dark-pink licorice at the sleeveless ends and hot-pink pull up pants._

" _That's what you say every time, Gus." Another voice sounded. The voice came from a teenage girl with hazel eyes and peach skin with curly pastel pink and blue and lavender ponytail with 'sprinkles' and two small purple and hot pink colored candy-wrapper bows. Her clothing is a frock with soft pink color, knee-length along with candy ruffles, the bottom layer carrying lollipops on the stripes, peppermint earrings, a necklace that's apparently a cookie, chocolate belt and bracelet, and a green wrapper as a ring._

" _But then again, I'm like that so who am I to judge?" The girl grinned and tilted her head, shrugging her shoulders._

" _You got that right, Helga!" the boy, now named Gus, told the girl named Helga "Although, I wish it was Mountain Fudge Tender." Gus gloomed._

" _Well don't you worry, 'cause_ you _will get some. And by 'you', I mean_ us _. I know someone with a dirty secret, and we can make sure he doesn't_ worry _about it." Helga told him, rubbing her hands and supporting a devilish grin and mischievous eyes._

" _Alright…" Gus said, shrugging his shoulders._

 _Gus's stomach growled and he flushed in embarrassment "Guess I haven't ate a bit." He muttered, placing his hand in his stomach._

 _Helga giggled, "Well, lucky for you. I brought you this…" She took out a bag filled with nothing but sweets and candy._

" _Thanks!" He beamed, grabbing the bag._

 _Gus then picked a sweet from the bag, and held it in front of him in the air. He slowly moved it towards him and into his mouth, which is slowly opening, until Mr. Gingerbread 'grabbed' the sweet and the bag from him as he blinked and stopped. He saw the teacher grabbing ahold of the two in his 'hands'._

" _Hey!" Gus exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows._

" _Sorry, but I can't allow students eating in the class. Even if this is cooking class." Mr. Gingerbread explained, "I will confiscate this and you can have these by the end of the day, and no excuses." He held up the bag, and went back to his desk and placed it in a drawer._

 _Gus furrowed his shoulder and his head slumped down, sadden that the bag is confiscated._

" _Aw cheer up cuz. You'll still get them back." Helga told him, trying to cheer him up. Then her eyes widen in realization "You know there is this other student who had his family's locket confiscated and we can-"_

" _Nah, it's alright. Besides," he pulled out a small big with treats "I always have backups." He smiled._

 _Helga chuckled, and was glad that he had another bag with him. The two of them really love their sweets, almost too much. They always do what it takes to get some, even if it means blackmailing someone or another method in doing so. They really are determined in getting what they want, but not as much as Gus does. The two of them returned to work, Helga grabbed the supplies and Gus was reading the instructions on the book while eating his candy silently, making sure, the teacher doesn't see him._

 _However, it seems like he's not the only one knowing about it. Outside of the window, was Kazari, leaning against a tree close to the window and somehow the students don't see him._

" _ **Hmmm, looks like I found a host."**_ _Kazari's mandibles turned to a grin, as he twirled a Cell Medal around his fingers._

* * *

James and Ankh were still walking in the corridors, as the two were now walking an empty hallway as James looked around and gawked at the sight while Ankh had a bored, yet annoyed look as he had no choice but to follow his charge since he doesn't have anything else to do. Nor wanting to go back to the Wonderland Shop, since he rather be anywhere else than there.

"Still can't believe _this_ is a school. And I thought the school I went to was big." Said James, still fascinated by this school.

"Well you better believe it…because this will be the last time you'll see of it." Ankh stated, still having a neutral look.

James looked at Ankh, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Ankh sighed, "How much of an idiot are you?" he muttered under his breath "Once the Greeed have finally gained all of their Core Medals," He revealed his Greeed arm and faces James "this school will be left in nothing but ashes and ruble as it's only in their way to path of destruction. And believe me, once they do it'll happen, and everywhere won't survive, not even Book End nor Wonderland. And I know for a fact that not even the strongest powers in this world can stop _us_. Not even the Evil Queen herself." Ankh clenches his Greeed arm.

James eyes widen, hearing his explanation about the possible outcome. But more importantly, that it sounds like he knows more about everything in this new world.

"So…speaking of which, just when were you and the other Greeed created, anyways?" James asked, trying to gain more info about them "Because it sounds as if you know more about this place and all the characters in it."

Ankh glared at James, making him stiff "Why the 'spells' should I even tell you?" he questioned.

"Well, since me and the girls are now part of this. I thought you might tell us or me right now, since we practically told you about us except for you. Besides, if I'm gonna fight the Greeed, I have to at least need to know more about them, and about you too." James explained.

Ankh stared directly at him, then sighed irritably "…fine." Ankh looks up for some reason "Us Greeed knows more about Book End and Wonderland, far than you _children_ even know. For us, we were created 800 years ago by a king, in a faraway kingdom. And don't even think about making a joke. Everyone thinks all kings are loyal, respectful, and 'good'. Well not for _this king_. The king was nothing more than greedy and selfish, and claimed to be more powerful than anyone was. The Multi-King."

"The…Multi-King?" James repeated.

"The Multi-King was a greedy king, who obsessed in nothing but power and dominance, including trying to become a god. In order to achieve his goal, he ordered his alchemists, Gara and the Royal Alchemists, to create a new power for him, which resulted in the creation of the Cell Medals and Core Medals, and us Greeed. However, when we were created, we were than nothing more than homunculi, born from the Cell Medals in which would be used for advanced techniques and uses."

"I see…" James muttered, already fascinated by the story.

"The Multi-King wanted this because he wanted to find a way to take over kingdoms, so he ordered Gara to create a solution for this. After many research and failures, he created a new power known as Core Energy, and fused them with 50 blank coins. But when we were created, we were nothing more than statues with no human emotions, and our 'king' had taken one medal from us, which had left a void in us. In our hearts, and we became 'alive' from that. Except we were nothing more than puppets." Ankh frowned a bit at the last part, while James had a sympathy look on him "After that, we all had to serve the king and the kingdom, fought off enemy armies, protecting the kingdom, and made it peaceful. Until The Multi-King started descending into his own madness, then crazed with his desire to become a god. He then called forth the other kingdoms, for example Cinderella's, to launch a campaign to unite all of them and command them and their people under his rule, but they all refused."

"Apparently the other kingdoms have heard about him, along with his 'problems', and refused to be under a crazed-man's rule, which made the Multi-King furious. He ordered Gara to create something that will allow him to tap into the Core Medals full potential, thus the O-Driver was born. He used our own powers to take over small kingdoms, and then make his way to the top. He either burned or drowned them in a tsunami, created earthquakes or whirlwinds, or cloned himself into an army to pillage the villages. His attacks drew much attention to all the kingdoms, which got them worried about the outcomes, and had no choice but to invade his kingdom and stop him, so they all banded together. They all send their armies and best men to our kingdom, which only resulted in a huge war. Everyone in it had no choice but to fight or hide, while we were _'busy'_ dealing with the Multi-King, which tried scanning all of the Core Medals, hoping to win this war, only for it to eventually lead us Greeed to be sealed within the king."

"Whoa…" James said, amazed at his story "But wait, then how do you all know you can create Yummy's, and how did the other kingdoms know about the Multi-King, and how come-"

"You said you want to know how were created, and so I did. So stop asking questions." Ankh interrupted, and then looked into his Mirror-Phone.

James furrowed his brows, but at least he now knows about the Greeed's creation. If it is helpful, that is. (Don't know why Ranger added this?)

Before any thoughts came into mind, someone came walking around the corner and the two bumped.

"Oh sorry…" James apologized; looking to the person, he bumped into.

James got look at the person and saw he bumped into a teenage girl. She had long dark brown hair with white streaks on the left and grey eyes. She also wears a red hood over her, covering almost her face.

The girl looks at James; until she blushed heavily, knowing that she's facing with a handsome guy like him and grabs her hood and pulls it close, covering her face but mostly her ears.

James took notice of her strange behavior, "Hey, are you alri-"

Suddenly, there was a huge dust cloud trail, and James coughed and swatted away the dust. Once he regained his senses, he saw the trail running off into the end of the hall, then to the left. James eyes were widen in confusion and shock, wondering what just happened.

"Well isn't that shocking, huh ladies' man?" Ankh joked sarcastically.

James frowned at Ankh, then looks back at where she was "Guess I met the new Red Riding Hood. I guess?" James said to himself, recalling the red hood on her, including remembering about the story how she skipped to her grandma's house and confronted the Big Bad Wolf. However, he never thought she will be _this_ FAST from skipping.

Anyways, James and Ankh continued their walk and checked the time to see they only have 30 minutes left, so they went to what appears to be the main hall before they leave. The main hall was HUGE, and round as well. In the center was a symbol inside a giant blue circle, surrounding it. It's even crowded with students.

However while they were walking, they took notice that the students saw them of their approach and began murmuring to each other. Some students are either talking about who are they and where they came from, while others were taking pictures, but more precisely to James's. As for the female students, they all were swoon and immediately fell in love when they saw James, evidence being their eyes turning into hearts. And it's no joke, their eyes _literally_ turned into hearts, and they all either sighed happily or they were in a love daze.

And this didn't went unnoticed to the two, as they were looking around and taking notice of everything going on.

'Huh, what's wrong with them? It's like they…seen…oh no…' James panicked in his thoughts. Apparently, he knows what's going on.

He looks back at Ankh, "S-so Ankh. Wanna l-leave already?" he asked him, but it was more as pleading.

"…Thought you never ask." Ankh sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

Coming to an 'agreement', they walked towards to the front door, hoping to leave before anything else happens, until a girl got in front of them and stopping them in their tracks.

It was another teenage girl with golden curls and bright dark-blue eyes. Her clothing is a Victorian-like fashion but more child-like, with a pale blue and yellow color, different types of bands and ribbons, including some bear prints. Her hair's pulled back with a blue headband with a bear design in the middle of the bow, and holding a Mirror-Phone in her hands, pointing it at her.

"Hello Ever After High! This is Blondie Lockes with another exciting news!" Blondie points her Mirror-Phone to James and Ankh "It appears Ever After has a new student enrolled, and he sure isn't-" she then trailed off when she looks at James face, with her point of view now turned light red-pink and music being 'played' in the background. This is only in her point of view.

"Isn't…" Blondie's mouth was open, and her eyes were stuck in a daze, as she was too love-struck to James. While James's eyes were looking to the left and right, then at her as he's in an awkward position, confused and a bit scared.

"Um…" James muttered, not knowing what to do.

Except for Ankh, as he snapped his fingers a couple of times in front of her, making her regain her senses and blinked a couple of times.

"Oi, are you going to say something, or be a statue?" Ankh frowned, saying it sarcastically.

"O-oh, right." She nodded, going back to James. She cleared her throat "Anyways, it seems we got a new student attending here along with his bodyguard with him, and he sure isn't hard to miss. So why not get to the chase. May I and everyone who's watching this live, care to know who this handsome, man is?" She said dreamily, but it was actually…a flirt?

"W-well, first of all, I'm not a student here. And second, my name is Jame-"

"You!"

James was interrupted as a voice was heard back, and they looked back, including the students, to see a certain beauty with her mouth gaped open in surprise.

"It's Apple White!" one of the students yelled.

It was Apple White in the flesh, as she was on her way to class only to stop and see James, who was the one who rescued her earlier. The rest started murmuring aloud to each other, surprised at her appearance and her sudden outburst.

She began walking towards James, as Blondie stepped back and kept recording while Ankh stood still. As for James, he also stood still but he was now back in the awkward position again. Except its different.

Apple was now in front of James, as the two shared a look and time seemed to stop for them, as they were 'frozen' in place. Looks like it's the same thing as James and Raven's.

"You. You're back." Apple got out, while still in a daze.

James opened his mouth to say something; until Blondie got in between the two, making time go forward again "Am I and everyone hearing this right? Does our own and lovely Apple White, know this handsome newcomer!?" Blondie exclaimed as her mouth wide open in shock and her Mirror-Phone still recording. And it looks like she's not the only one in shock, as the other students were also the same.

Apple looked at Blondie "Yes, I do." She smiled and looked back at James, "He's the one who saved me, from that monster attack." She said aloud.

Blondie and the students were shocked, causing everyone to talk to each other.

"No way, he saved her?!"

"I can't believe it."

"Why does it have to be her?" one princess pouted.

Now everyone knows that he is the one who saved Apple from that monster attack, and not a certain someone everyone knows. (Except for James)

"He's the one who saved YOU!?" Blondie yelled, and looked at her mirror, "This is Blondie Lockes with another and _even_ breaking news! It appears we now have discovered Apple's true savior from the monster attack couple of hours ago. Apparently, it was from our new and mysterious newcomer and not from our own Daring charming! You know, I'll admit, I'm actually glad it wasn't him." Blondie admitted, supporting a 'frown'.

Apple then looked back at James "So…may I care to know, who's my hero's name?" she asked, with her head tilted a bit and told in a dreamy voice.

James was also in a daze as well, now that he's facing someone with such an amazing beauty, along with such an amazing voice. She has everything girls will die to have. Hearing everyone calling her name, he can only guess that she's the daughter of Snow White. Who would've thought he would meet the character's children, and in like 2 days.

"James…James Carson." He slowly answered, blushing a little.

"…James…" she repeated, "That's a nice name," she smiled, said softly.

Apple leaned towards James, which made his blush grow, and to his face. She got close and did something no one saw coming…

Apple kissed James on the lips.

James was now blush red, as he couldn't believe he'd been kissed on the lips from a beautiful girl like her. As for Apple, she leaned back and had a blush on her face as well, embarrassed that she did that and not to a certain someone.

As for the rest, well…their mouths were now WIDE open, in shock and bewilderment. The boys had their mouths wide open that it could reach the floor in total shock or jealously, and the girls were either pouting because of the scene or awing happily about it. While Blondie was more shock than the rest, as she held her Mirror-Phone in front and recording the whole thing, live. Looks like she is bound to gain some attention. Especially to a certain someone.

"Are you two lovebirds, done?" Ankh frowned, getting impatient to leave.

Apple leaned towards James "Um James...do you mind telling your 'butler' to calm down?" she whispered.

However, Ankh heard this and he growled. Then he clenched his hands.

"I AM NOT HIS BUTLER!" Ankh yelled, causing everyone to be taken back from his voice.

He faces James, "Let's get out of here!" Ankh frowned, walking towards the door.

James looks at Apple "Sorry about him, it's how he is, and he isn't a butler either. Besides, I have to go." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

However, Apple saddened about it "But can't you just stay a little bit longer?" she pouted.

"And possibly have an interview with me?" Blondie offered, popping from the side with her mirror still recording.

James blinked at her offer, "Sorry, but maybe another time?" James shrugged.

"Hmmm, fine. However, when you come back, you had better accept an interview. And I won't accept no for an answer." Blondie joked, winking at James and smiled.

"Heh, alright. Deal." James chuckled.

James walked to the front door, with everyone in the main hall watching him and Ankh leave. While Apple, placed her hand where her heart should be, and felt it skipped a beat. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart beat happily, and slowly.

"Whelp, guess that's all for today, as we now got a look at our new and mega gorgeous newcomer, James Carson!" Blondie said, talking to her Mirror-Phone "So it appears we now have another person appearing, right after the newest hero, Kamen Rider OOO. Maybe we'll be getting some newcomers here in the future, who knows. But don't worry everyone, if there are, then I, Blondie Lockes, will make sure to let everyone know. This is she, signing out!" she turns off her Mirror-Phone.

While Apple still had her hand in her heart, as she opened her eyes and looked at where James left. It seems like she's experiencing something that's far different than when she was with a certain someone.

* * *

 _In one of the stores, is a candy shop that's filled with every kind of sweets and treats you could even imagine. Even the store itself is_ made _out of candy!_

 _Anyways, inside the store is none other than Gus Crumbs, who has two baskets filled with candy and treats, walking down one of the isles and placing whatever treat he sees into the basket. Once he had enough, he went to the cash register and placed them on the counter._

 _The clerk then began grabbing the items, one-by-one, and scanned them._

 _Meanwhile, Gus crouched and looked at the display window, and looked at the different kinds of cakes filled with candy, from chocolate cakes with sprinkles and gumdrops to strawberry cakes with sprinkles and peppermint swirls._

" _I'll have this one right here!" Gus told the clerk, pointing to a vanilla cake with red licorice circled around the top and chocolate squares scattered around, with candy-corns on the sides._

 _After he's done shopping, it was now night as he was now in a park sitting on a stone step near a fountain, with the baskets next to him and wrappers all over the ground. He is currently eating all the goodies he bought, moaning and savoring everything he has bought. Then he grabbed the cake, and began eating it, doing the same as well._

 _Every bite he took, every lick he made, only got him to enjoy more about sweets and candy. The only thing that everyone knows are the cousin's love for candy and sweets, and everyone knows how they are when it comes to that. They all know what they can do to get it, but not everyone know much about Gus. He and his cousin may be a 'team', but him sometimes wonder if he can get them by himself. I mean sure his cousin is the 'leader', but he wants a chance in getting some candy without her help._

 _And he needs-no, wants…_ MORE _._

 _However, thoughts was cut short and stopped eating, when he hears the sound of medals clicking, as he looks up and sees Kazari walking towards him, causing Gus to scream and drop his cake._

" _ **Time to fulfill your desire."**_ _He said, taking out a Cell Medal in his hand._

 _A coin slot appeared over Gus's head, making him frozen in place and Kazari inserting the medal in the slot. However, instead of a Yummy coming out of him, this time instead bandage wrappings appeared around his him, then wrapped around his neck. He screamed in pain during the process._

 _Kazari chuckled, seeing the new Yummy he created, then disappeared into the darkness._

 _Gus stopped screaming and stood up, then licked his lips in anticipation, while his eyes glowed yellow._

* * *

Morning has now risen, as sunlight went through the window in James and Ankh's room. The duo were still sleeping, as James was in his bed sleeping peacefully without his glasses, breathing slowly while Ankh was in his makeshift bunk that his roommate made for him, and snoring LOUDLY. It's a miracle that James isn't awake by it.

While they were sleeping, the door to their room slowly opened, as a trumpet was creeping it's way in through the opening. Once it was in position, the trumpet then played loudly, it sang a military-like tune, causing James, and Ankh's eyes widen and scream, falling off their beds and into the floor.

The two of them looked up, and saw the Mad Hatter's head popping out the door with the trumpet in his hands.

"Rise and shine, you two!" he greeted.

"Grrr…what the 'spells' was that for!?" Ankh yelled, getting up from the floor.

"Well it's so that you two can get up with ease," he held up the trumpet "but I couldn't find my tuba. So I had to use this." He smiled goofily.

Ankh growled and revealed his Greeed arm "Why I oughta…" he rushed towards the Hatter, but he saw this and quickly got out, closing the door.

Ankh stood in front of the closed door, his Greeed arm twitching and gritting his teeth in anger. He looks around the room, then at James who stood up, walked towards him and punching him in his left arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" James said, massaging his arm.

"You're the only thing normal in here. And suck it up; it's just your arm." Ankh said.

James glared at him, and walked towards the restroom to get cleaned, still massaging his arm on the way.

The two were now downstairs, with the shop now opened and James in his uniform and Ankh now wearing different clothes; apparently it's a gift that Maddie got for him and placed them in a box inside the room's closet. He is now wearing a white jacket left open with the right sleeve being red, a white shirt revealed underneath, red leather pants, and brown dress shoes. Oh yeah, and the girls are there too. Oh and the bike is there as well, but outside the shop in vending-machine form.

James was currently sitting in a table with Maddie, Raven, and Ankh with his Popsicle, as the whole group were spending their time relaxing a bit while the Mad Hatter was busy, preparing the tea. It's a mystery on how he makes it.

Anyways, after sending the girls a message that they couldn't come to their classes, they agreed to spend some time at the shop the next day before heading to school. During that time, James told the girls about the story Ankh told him during the tour: The Multi-King.

During James's telling of the story, this got Raven surprised to hear that there was a king that _actually_ existed back then, and couldn't believe that the belt and the powers were created nearly 800 years ago. Especially the Greeed. She never thought that something like this actually happened here in the past, and from how Ankh told him and how James is telling them, it sounds like he really was evil. Like her _mother_.

While Maddie wasn't surprised at all about the story, although she still listened to the story, but it feels like she already heard about it before.

"So let me guess this straight." Raven said, "This Gara and the Royal Alchemists created the belt, which would use the Greeed's Core Medals and also created Core Energy, which the Multi-King used to take over villages then to kingdoms, and then scanned all of them but only made him a stone coffin and sealed all the Greeed?"

"Yeah, pretty much." James answered.

"And all the kingdoms in Book End back then knew about him?" James nodded, "To think all of this was created 800 years ago here." Raven muttered, then she realized "Wait, then wouldn't that make him the-"

"The first OOO."

The group looked back to see The Mad Hatter with freshly made tea, "He is considered the first OOO since he did use all the Core Medals first. So it makes sense that he's the first OOO before James."

"Mhm!" The rabbit nodded, popping out from the counter.

"…Just how the hex, does a family of insane people and a rabbit, know about this anyways?" Ankh furrowed his eyebrows, apparently he know what he's saying.

"Well believe it or not, the Multi-King did try to attack Wonderland before, but it didn't went well for obvious reasons." He smiled goofily, shrugging playfully "And even with the power he had, it was no match for Wonderland! Thus making him only attack the ones here." He pointed two fingers down.

"A world with logic defying and insane landscapes, people, and buildings including its food. I can see why." Ankh said sarcastically, taking a bite out of the Popsicle.

"It's not that bad Ankh once you visit it. You know what they say 'Never hurts to try'." Maddie smiled, telling another quote.

Ankh scoffed, taking a bite out of his treat and facing away.

"So if this Multi-King did existed years ago, then how come no one talks about him?" Raven wondered.

"Maybe it's because since he almost tried 'destroying' everything, it was better if it was left forgotten. Hoping to never be heard from again and hoping it won't happen again." James guessed.

"Well believe it or not, there are actually others who know about the Multi-King other than myself, but everyone who knows decided and promised to keep it in secrecy. They don't even let anyone find out about it, nor let anyone tell their children about it, except for me and Madeline. So they decided make sure he was forgotten." The Mad Hatter said, getting off topic a bit.

"But that still doesn't make sense, if they want him to be forgotten, and then shouldn't they have done the same to my mother?" Raven wondered, "After all, she is evil and wicked throughout the land."

"That's a different story. The Evil Queen did try to take over, but The Multi-King was more powerful than she was and anyone else, not even she could beat him. In fact, your great ancestor was afraid of him." Ankh said, joining in on the conversation.

"Really?" Raven said surprised, her eyes widen.

"A man capable of cloning into an army, summoning a tsunami, creating earthquakes, and even the powers of the sun. Do the math." Ankh said bluntly.

"There's no way she can be _afraid_. After all, she and everyone in my mother's side are pure evil, there's just no way can they be afraid."

"Well possibilities can happen." James shrugged, with Maddie nodding in agreement.

"Still…"

"Either way, I'm surprised you're joining us again Ankh, and this time telling us more about him." James teased.

Ankh glared at him, making him stiff "Like I said, I'm only stating the facts for you. I rather not join your conversation."

"That's what you said last time, and yet here we are." Maddie recalled, spreading her hands.

Ankh growled, his Greeed arm appearing "Listen-"his eyes widen a bit, and froze as he heard a sound.

* * *

 _Behind an alley, is a delivery truck parked outside behind what appears to be another sweets shop. The truck itself carried tons of sweets and candies to the shop._

 _Behind the truck, was the cargo door opened, only to reveal Gus, who is eating every sweet and treat in the truck. Stuffing his face with everything inside, and hardly even breathing trying to do so._

 _The deliveryman came out of the building, and walked to the truck, until he spotted Gus at the back and saw him eating the cargo!_

" _Hey!" he yelled, running towards Gus._

" _What'd think you're-!" he grabbed Gus and tried pulling him away, only for him to knock him away, then going back to his meal._

 _Cell Medals began forming from inside of him, as each made a clanking sound._

Ankh smirked, hearing the sounds of Cell Medals forming.

* * *

"Cell Medals. Finally." He smirked.

He stood up from his chair "Let's go, James." He said, heading out the door.

"A Yummy appeared, Ankh?" James asked.

"What do you think? Let's go."

James nodded and stood up; until Raven grabbed his wrist, "I'm coming too." She declared "You guys are gonna need all the help you can get."

"…Why would I let you come?" Ankh frowned, with his hand on the door and slightly opened.

"You never know what'll happen and it's better if you have magic on your side. Besides…" she looks at James "we friends gotta stick together." She smiled, and James nodded in agreement to Ankh.

Ankh sighed irritably, "…I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered, "Fine, just don't get in my way!" he told them, and heads out.

James and Raven then proceeded to head outside, and followed Ankh to the Yummy.

"Good luck you guys!" Madeline yelled, waving them goodbye.

Maddie takes out Earl Grey from her pocket and into her hands, "Think they'll see the news?" she asked him, earning a shrug and him squeaked 'possibly'.

* * *

Ankh, James, and Raven arrived behind an alley to find a delivery truck parked outside next to a building. The cargo doors are left opened, which only revealed the inside empty, and boxes were scattered all over the ground, but what was strange was that the boxes had…candy? However, they were all empty, and the only thing left in them are just empty wrappers. This made the teens confused at what did this, but more importantly…why involve sweets.

"Ankh, are you sure there's one here and not just an animal?" asked Raven, doubting if there is one here.

"If you call it one…" Ankh said, walking towards the truck.

James and Raven looked at each other, confused at what he meant. They then followed suite, with all three going to the front of the truck, when they hear someone chewing loudly.

"What the…?"

They turned the corner to see a teenage boy with short blonde hair and pink on top combed over to his left and pale skin. He is wearing a mild-pink suit with the shirt being white, the pull-off collar flap being yellow, and a green bow that resembles a candy piece. The vest is a mild-pink color with dark-pink licorice at the sleeveless ends and hot-pink pull up pants. He's apparently eating the shipment as he had his mouth full of sweets and his hands filled with candy, sitting down on the floor cross-legged.

James and Raven were now even confused, seeing that it's he who ate everything and not a Yummy, but was more confusing was the bandage wrappers on his neck. In addition, why he is eating all of it and not choking or suffering loss of breath.

"That's definitely not a Yummy, Ankh." James deadpanned, pointed at the teen.

"It is one. It's inside of him."

"Inside?" the teens said in unison.

"The Yummy in him is a parasite type that has infected the host. This makes the desire of the host infected, and makes it out of control, which then produces the Cell Medals in the meantime." Ankh explained, while the teen continued eating, oblivious in seeing the trio.

"So, Gus has some kind-of parasite Yummy?" Raven said.

"Wait, you know him Raven?" James looked at Raven, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, he's Gus Crumbs, the son of Hansel from Hansel and Gretel." She told him.

"The son of Hansel? Then let me guess, his desire is-"

"Sweets. His desire is to gain more sweets for himself." Ankh told the teens, facing the two.

"Should've known." James sighed, "Alright, well now we know, so let's get the Yummy out of him." James said, walking towards Gus, only for Ankh to place his hand on James's shoulders.

"No. We wait." Ankh told him.

"What?" James and Raven said simultaneously.

"You heard me, we wait." Ankh looks at Gus, "He has a lot to go. We wait for it to eat more, and we return once he's done, in which he should be fatten with Cell Medals. That's when we begin fighting." He said, tossing the main three Core Medals into the air and into his hand.

Although James wasn't pleased to hear about, and neither was Raven. He grabbed the Core Medals in the air, and took out the O-Driver and placed it in his waist, with the belt materializing around him.

"Well I ain't gonna wait and let it keep going." He told him, placing the cores in the slots.

"Oi!"

"Better stand back." Raven muttered to herself.

James tilted the buckle and grabbed the scanner, holding it down as it made the echoing sound. He swiped through the belt and scanned the medals, a chime being sound off, and his left hand raised up.

"Henshin!"

Spinning medals surrounded him, and the images of the Main Cores appeared in front of him before forming into one crest. Ankh jumped high and landed on top of the roof, while Raven stood back a couple of feet from James.

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

The crest flew into him, and donned into his OOO armor. He rushed towards Gus and grabbed him by his jacket, lifting him of the ground and backing him away from the truck. However, he was struggling to keep a hold of Gus.

"I ain't letting you keep going!"

Gus managed to push OOO away and launched a few projectile-like hairballs at him, each one causing a small explosion and sparks flying out of his armor. OOO and Raven were in shock to see him able to do that. OOO fell to the ground and looked up to see parasite Gus running towards him, so he got up and grabs him by the shoulders and tried to keep him in place, only for him to get an advantage and threw him to a wall.

Raven couldn't stand by and watch James struggle, so she ran up to Gus and grabbed him, pulling him back away from OOO. "Gus, please listen, this is for your own good!"

However, he ignored her words and pushed her back, then walked towards her and growled, until OOO/James got in front of him with his sword in his left hand. Gus swung at him and he ducked, then grabbed him once more and lifted his sword in the air to try to strike him, but couldn't.

"I can't hurt him. He's still human." He denied, only receiving a punch to his face, knocking him back.

"The Yummy still hasn't matured yet. It needs more Cell Medals in order to grow." Ankh stated, sitting on the roof and watching the teens struggle with the parasite-infested Gus.

OOO ducked from another swing, pushed him back, with Raven using a magic spell, and lifted him off the ground and onto the wall. Now it seems they're running out of ideas.

"Now what?" Raven asked, concentrating on the spell.

"Don't know." James said sheepishly.

Ankh rolled his eyes, seeing that they're practically doing nothing, and jumped down from the roof and landed between them. His Greeed arm appeared, and grabbed Gus by the neck, "You're not pretty bright are you?" he mocked, pulling him out of the spell radius and punched him, making him stumble back.

He walks towards him and sent a few punches to his face and gut, while the teens stood and saw him doing some pain to him. Not letting him continue hurting him, they run up to Ankh, grabbed him and the two start pulling him back.

"Ankh, what do you think you're doing?!" Raven said.

"What do you think?" Ankh growled, struggling to get free of their grasp.

"You promised you won't prioritize Cell Medals over human lives!" James/OOO argued.

"You're not the one giving orders around here!" Ankh yelled.

Parasite-Gus regained senses and growled; his mouth charged up and sent a few hairball-projectiles to the trio. They looked back, and saw the projectiles heading towards them and used their arms to block, while each one hit the ground and caused small explosions, as a fog started to appear. Once the fog was starting to clear, the trio lowered their arms, saw that the Parasite-Gus was gone, and nowhere in sight.

Ankh faced the two teens, "Now look what you've-"

He was interrupted when they hear a bike engine, and looked back to see the same person who gave James his sword, driving towards them. He stopped a few feet from them and got off the bike, then removed his helmet.

"If you are going to find him, then you're going to need this…" He pushed a button in the bike, and it converted into a vending machine.

"Oh yeah, I can use one of those can robots." James nodded, and headed to the vending machine.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing, you're not going to waste any Cell Medals!" Ankh yelled, "Take it back, we don't need it." He walked towards the biker, now ticked off.

"Actually, you do…" The biker calmly said, resting his helmet under his right arm.

"…Eh?" Ankh raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, walking next to Ankh.

"…The last one you fought, you had to use the Ride-Vendor for it. This time, you'll use it in order to find this one." The biker stated.

OOO/James got out a Cell Medal, and inserted it into the Ride-Vendor. He pushed the black button underneath the red soda cans with the Hawk symbol.

 **T.A.K.A. C.A.N.**

The Ride-Vendor sounded out, and a red soda can dropped. OOO grabbed the can, and pulled the tab, then placed it in his left palm. It shook, and it opened up, transforming into a flying robotic hawk, as it made a small screech.

"Hey little guy." OOO smiled, patting it "Sorry to disturb you, but can you find the Yummy?" he asked.

The Taka-Robot nodded, and flew off searching for the Yummy.

Raven watched the can flying away, witnessing another soda can turning into another robotic animal, and hearing the vending machine calling it a 'Taka Can'. She stared in awe, seeing that whomever the biker works with, must be a genius in creating James's sword and the bike, especially when Cell Medals power them all. Maybe they're one of the people who know about the Greeed. If that's the case, how?

Wanting an answer, Raven looks at the biker with a critical look. "Just who are you, anyways?" She narrowed her eyes.

The biker looked at her, "I'm only here to give support, Miss Queen." He bowed his head, showing some respect.

"Tch, if that's the case, then since when are simple humans like you able to harness the power of Cell Medals?" Ankh glared, lifting his Greeed arm.

"…You see we _'simple'_ humans have evolved to a new, but slow, era. This world have evolved while you were in slumber, but our version is far different from here in Book End. The way 'we' have evolved is the capability to fight against the Greeed." He explained, taking out a pistol and pointing it to a Greeed. While Raven was stunned from seeing the weapon pointing at Ankh, but was also in confusion and interest in seeing it. She never saw a weapon like that before, nor something so small.

"Hmph, so that's your idea of evolution? Having a big ego?" Ankh mocked, pointing at him.

He was walking towards him, until James got in between them, holding his arms out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on you two, we don't have to fight!"

Ankh and the biker were now staring down each other; Ankh was just standing and glaring at him while the biker was still pointing the Greeed with his pistol, tempted and thinking about shooting the Bird Greeed, but decided not to. He put away the pistol, headed back to the Ride-Vendor, and turned it into its bike form. He hopped on, put on his helmet, and drove off.

"…Just who is he anyways?" Raven wondered, "He knows more about this and the Greeed than we do. It's like he's hiding something."

"Beats me, but somehow I have a feeling that he'll be helping us out more often." James said, tilting the buckle and reverting to normal.

"…Guess humanity has changed after all."

The teens looked at Ankh, who was staring where the biker left, "I suppose I should do the same." He said to himself aloud. He placed his Greeed arm next to his head, and dwells into his hosts mind.

During his 'mind reading', he passes through various images that show the evolution of humanity, like the technology and the advancements, while some involved and use magic. The teens were watching him 'dwell' into his mind, standing while waiting for him to come back.

* * *

 _In a location that's far, but not far, from Book End, was a huge corporate building with a huge sign in the front that says, Kougami Foundation._

 _Inside the building, and all the way to the top, was the same man, still wearing an apron, looking over at the video of the scene, captured from the Ride-Vendor behind his desk. He was going over and was glad in seeing what the Ride-Vendor caught, the Bird-Greeed, the identity of the new OOO, and even the daughter of the Evil Queen herself._

" _We have now reached into an amazing balance of effectiveness in a new sense, Satonaka!" The man, aka Kougami, said in amazement._

 _He walks over to the right side of the desk, "This new OOO will be indeed powerful, however he lacks the proper knowledge and resources he needs for this world." He said aloud, with his arms behind his back. "But luckily for him, he has the Ride-vendors and the supervision from a Greeed, including support from two children of two of the fairy-tale characters."_

" _I couldn't imagine a FAR greater method in collecting more Cell Medals!" his voice now becoming loud. "SUBARASHI!" Kougami yelled in joy._

 _Over by a table, was the woman, named Satonaka, sitting down in the sofa and placing Cell Medals on top of each other, making a small tower "Yes, we have been receiving more than the usual." She stated, placing another medal on top, only for the tower to fall, making her pout._

 _Kougami walks over to the large window in front of his office, looking at the city of Book End over in the distance. "I will have to ask Gotou to keep watching over them. Making sure everything goes accordingly." He looks back to face Satonaka, "Now! Whose birthday is it today? He asked walking to a tray filled with cooking utensils in his desk, and grabbed one, then began cooking._

 _Over in the table, was a white box with a red bow on top and a card on it that says, 'Happy Birthday OOO'_

* * *

James, Ankh, and Raven were now walking down the street in a part of the city that's made out of candy, searching any signs or whereabouts of Parasite-Gus. After coming to an agreement to search for him, they decided to look for him in places where there are sweets/candy, but there will be a most likely chance he'll go to where everywhere is made out of candy. The buildings, the streets, the walls, including the pets.

At first, James didn't believe that such a thing actually exist, but after seeing it's true, his mind just gave up and accepted it, and won't bother questioning how something like that is possible or how its even still fresh and not some kind-of health violation.

"Who would have thought that everything I knew was fake, turned out to be real here." James sighed and muttered, not believing in what he's seeing.

"It's alright James. It's pretty normal to have some doubts about something. Even if it's true or not." Raven reassured, patting him behind his back.

Ankh rolled his eyes, and sighed irritated at James's thoughts. He looks around the candy-part of town, in hopes of finding the Yummy and ignoring the two teens.

Before any more thoughts came into mind, the trio looked in front and saw some buildings with huge bite marks, and some nearly destroyed. Including the street, the sidewalks, and everything else near had HUGE bite marks left. This means there getting close in finding Gus.

"Geez, I know Hansel and Gretel liked candy from the story. But I never thought their children will love it _this_ much." James muttered.

"Well that's Gus and Helga for you." Raven said bluntly.

The group kept walking more, until the Taka-Can flew above them and cawed at them. "You found the Yummy?" James asked it, receiving a nod from it. The group followed the robotic-Hawk until it stopped near a candy-built restaurant, as they saw that the front doors were broken down. They went inside and saw Gus literally eating the tables, evidence being the other tables are half-eaten and the chairs now reduced to its legs. There's even broken pieces of the furniture of the restaurant laying on the floor. Even crumbs were everywhere.

"So now what? Do you guys have a plan?" Raven asked the two.

Ankh didn't say a word as he just looked around, while James looked at Gus who was busy eating the table it had, oblivious in noticing the group. James was looking around the restaurant as well, finding something that can be _useful_ , then outside until he spotted a Ride-Vendor across the street from where they are.

A 'ding' was heard inside his head, "I do." He smirked.

Couple of minutes went by, and Gus was now eating the counter one the other side of the restaurant, nearly close to the wall, until a blue can rolled inside, making Gus stop eating and his attention now focused into the rolling can.

" **Sugar~!"** he groaned in joy.

He dropped down in the floor and crawled towards the can, but it _flipped_ and turned around, rolling outside of the building with the Parasite-Gus in tow. Once he was outside, the door to the kitchen opened slightly, a scared gingerbread man was looking through, seeing that he left.

"He's gone!" the gingerbread man sighed in relief, opening the door.

He looked around and saw the whole place destroyed, making him slump his 'shoulders' and groaned angrily. Mad that he has to fix the whole place by himself.

Anyways, Gus kept his pursuit of the can, up to where he is now underneath a large bridge. The can stopped rolling and sat up straight, as Gus dive-bombed and grabbed the can with both hands, making sure it won't escape. Now glad he has the can, he got up in his knees and pulled the tab, until it shook and flew off his hands, transforming into a hovering robot-octopus, and sprayed ink at him.

" **Aaaah!"** Gus screamed, covering his eyes and wiping off the ink in his face.

"Now!"

James and Raven ran from behind a pillar, where they were hiding, and grabbed Gus from behind and hold him put. "The bait!"

The hovering-octopus flew away and a robotic Hawk flew over the three, carrying a large lollipop on its feet. The Parasite-Gus saw this, and immediately caught the sight of it.

" **Give me candy!"** the parasite-Gus drooled, reaching towards it.

A green vortex-portal appeared in front of him and a mummy slowly started 'crawling' out of the vortex and crawls towards the lollipop.

'So that's what they look like' Raven noted, seeing their look for the first time.

"It's working. Just a little more." James said, seeing his plan working.

The mummy was getting close to the lollipop, until Ankh appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the two teens and threw them back. With the two no longer keeping ahold of Gus, the mummy went back into his host, and Ankh grabbed the lollipop, threw it to the side, with Gus now heading towards it, and began devouring it.

James saw that his plan failed all because of Ankh stopping them. "Ankh, what's wrong with you!? We almost had it!" James yelled angrily.

Ankh walked towards him and held out his Greeed arm, "You don't get it do you? You're not the one giving orders around here, I AM!" Ankh argued, staring down at James.

Raven growled, not liking that he's pushing and bossing the two around, especially to James. "Say's the one who lets a couple of teenagers do the work for him!" she taunted angrily.

She must've hit a button, because Ankh was now in total anger. Before he could lash out at her, the Parasite-Gus now finished eating the lollipop and started twitching. He yelled in agony, and was surrounded in green and blue-ish flames, before he swatted it away, revealing a new person in Gus's place. It was a Yummy as a humanoid…cat. No joke, it literally _is_ a humanoid cat, it's back and all the way on top of the arms and shoulders were in a crimson blue color with cat-like hairs sticking out, yellow in the middle, and white below it and all over the front the body. Rumps were all over its body and cat hair strings popped out, and its face was human but yellow and a cathead was on top acting like a hat. His hands changed into big yellow paws. And also add the fact that its even fat. _Very_ fat. To put it simply, imagine a hippopotamus in its place, but make it a cat and human.

Ankh had no reaction to its appearance as he just stares it, however for the teens, they were in shock of seeing Gus turning into a Yummy, and cringing because of how it looks.

(I can see why…)

The Cat-Yummy let out a roar at the trio, and pounded its stomach a few times, each creating a bongo sound and the belly jiggling. James and Raven stood up, and the two don't know what to do since if they fight him, they could hurt Gus or if they let him go, he'll hurt other people. They don't have enough time for a plan, or a backup. They had to do something, and fast.

Therefore, instead of just waiting for an answer from someone, James had no time to say a word and ran towards the Cat-Yummy.

"What does that idiot think he's doing?" Ankh frowned.

Raven immediately cracks her neck towards him, "He's trying to save a life, and not caring about anything else." She defended James, who was fighting the Yummy.

"Tch, if he listened to what I said, we could be having piles of Cell Medals by now." Ankh looked at his Greeed arm.

"…Ankh, I know that you and I barely met each other for a few hours, but I know for a fact that you have to know that lives are more important than what you want or need. I learned that the hard way." Raven faces James, "I know a little bit about James, but I already got some courage from him. I know that James doesn't tell a lot about him, but I just know that he's a good guy with a good heart." She faces Ankh "And I hope you too someday, no offense. It may be long or short, and you may already be rude and a jerk, but you have to know that there are some things are more important than just Cell Medals."

Ankh just scoffed at her explanation. She thinks that Cell Medals don't matter. For Ankh it does, he needs them in order to regain his body and to regain his power. However, in doing so, he needs to 'rely' on James in getting Cell Medals, but seeing how he's fighting the Cat-Yummy right now, he doesn't stand a chance. In addition, James said he has gotten 'training' from his world. In fact, he wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Ankh, he basically gave James a power that can fully help him, and increases his strength from James's training for fighting.

He may call James a number of things, but he doesn't care what he's called, as long as he's helping people. A stupid and imaginary and cliché goal, but James will try to make sure everyone gets to enjoy their life and keep ahold of their hearts. Yeah, cliché and simple, I know.

Enough of thinking about it, Ankh looks towards James and sees he's managing to dodge the Yummy's swings, but sees that he isn't managing to hurt it. Ankh clicked his teeth in frustration, couldn't believe he has to do this…he held out the three Main Core Medals in his Greeed hand.

"James!" Ankh called to him, tossing the 3 Main Core's.

James pushed the Yummy back and saw the 3 Main Core Medals flying at him. He manages to grab them and kicked back the Yummy, and pulled out the O-Driver and placed it in his waist, with the belt materializing. He inserted each the Medals into the slots, and tilted the belt.

He grabbed the scanner and held it, while the echoing sound was sounding out, swiped through the belt and scanned all the medals. He swiped through the belt, and held his left hand in front of his chest.

"Henshin!"

He was surrounded by spinning medals, before the images of the 3 Main Core Medals appeared in front of him and formed into the crest.

 **TAKA!**

 **TORA!**

 **BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

James has now donned into his OOO armor, and unsheathed his sword from the side of his belt, holding the blade side in his right hand, and rushed towards the Yummy.

(Wait, I thought the sword just appeared out of nowhere and why you don't use its name.)

[Ugh, ok fine…]

James dodged to the left from the Cat-Yummy's swing, and slashed in its stomach with the Medajalibur, only for it to bounce back. "Eh?" James said to himself, sending another strike, only for it to bounce back again.

The Cat-Yummy strike at OOO's chest and sparks fly off, sending him back. OOO clutched his chest, as the Cat-Yummy roars and runs to him. He rolls to the left, and gets back up, then proceeds to slash him multiple times, but each one bounces back.

"I can't even hit him!" said OOO/James, sending another strike.

The Cat-Yummy punches at OOO's chest and sends him flying, rolling down in the ground. OOO bangs the ground in frustration, and gets back up. He sheaths the sword to his side and runs up to the Yummy, where he unfolded his lion claws, and strikes his stomach with both claws, only for to send him flying to a pillar, bounces back from it and bumps into OOO, sending him flying to the ground.

Having enough, he gets back up and runs to him again, this time he round kicks him in the head, and reels back in pain as Cell Medals bleed. OOO saw this and proceeds round kicking him, each blow making him bleed Cell Medals.

'So physical attacks like that are effective against it.' Ankh took note in his thoughts.

OOO sends another roundhouse kick, this time with the energy of the grasshopper built up, as the Cat-Yummy was now flying out in the open outside of the bridge. OOO runs towards him, with Ankh and Raven in pursuit, and the Yummy stands back up and sends hairball-projectiles to him. However, each projectile fired at the ground, smoke coming from the blast, and OOO jumped through the smoke.

He unfolded his lion claws, and strikes at his head, Cell Medals bleeding from each blow. During his attacks, OOO/James got an idea, and did one final blow to his head, and the Cat-Yummy falls to the ground on his back, roaring in pain.

OOO/James grabbed the scanner, and swiped through the O-Driver, a chime sounding off from each scan.

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO crouched down and put his arms in a stance, energy building up in his entire body. His legs turned into a pair of grasshopper legs, and jumped high into the air, where three colorful rings appeared and lined up in front of him, each ring has colored in Red Yellow and Green.

OOO screams and lifted his right leg back and extended his left leg in a kick, and flies through the red ring, which enhanced his vision at the Yummy, then through the yellow ring as pillars of stone lined up in front of the green ring. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" OOO screams and crashed through the pillars, breaking into millions of pieces, and flies through the last ring and did a final kick at him, creating a huge explosion and the Main 3 Core rings appear over the explosion.

Ankh and Raven finally arrived to them, and saw the whole scene before them. Ankh didn't show any reaction to it, while for Raven, she had signs of excitement and amazement in her face from seeing what he did. I mean come on, who wouldn't when someone just did a kick like that in the sky and created a huge explosion that-!

[Brooke, stop adding your own lines and read it properly.]

(Fine…)

The smoke cleared, and OOO/James was now crouched with his right hand touching the ground in the middle of a crater, breathing heavily from the attack. The other smoke cleared, and instead lying in the ground is a pile of Cell Medals, is instead the Cat-Yummy still standing, clutching his head and little amounts of Cell Medals falling out of his wound, then running away to who knows where.

"What…? It didn't work!?" James said in frustration, exhausted from all his energy wasted.

"But that should've worked right?" Raven wondered, walking towards OOO/James and helping him up.

"…Someone got in your way." Ankh said simply, joining on to the two's side," Oi _Kazari_ , you can come out!" He yelled towards a pillar.

A chuckle came from behind the pillar, and someone or something came walking out from behind, but the smoke made it difficult to see who it is. Then the smoke cleared, and revealed to be a feline-humanoid walking towards them. His head had an appearance like a lion, his 'hair is made up of yellow tentacles that sleeked back to his shoulders. His ears were the same as a lion, and holes went through from his forehead to his nose, which is the shape of a lion's nose. His mouth opened into a grin, revealing sharp rows of teeth. On his torso, he's wearing black armor with spikes on his shoulders and some on the upper-side of his chest, with a few black lines around the armor. Large spikes were in the broad of his shoulders, as he has big paw-like claws with razor sharp talons gleaming in the sunlight. A round belt with a hole in the center of the buckle wrapped around his waist, and finally his leg's wrapped in brown bandages.

The feline, now named Kazari, walked lazily towards the trio, and his grin grew wider on seeing Ankh.

" **Ankh…good to see you again."** Kazari drawled.

Ankh face still didn't show any reaction, but if someone has a keen eye, they can tell that he's mad in seeing the feline-humanoid. While the teens were scared and wide, eye in seeing their first Greeed in the flesh-er medals.

"Who's that…?" Raven whispered to James.

"He's one of the Greeed that Ankh told me about…Kazari, the Feline-Greeed."

Raven slowly looks back at Kazari, who in return looks back at and stares her, almost as if he's staring at her soul. She gets a chill just by seeing him staring directly at her, or at OOO/James, with his red eyes boring directly into her, making her feel even more scared and awkward, as Kazari grins even wider.

They are all just standing there in the pavement, the trio facing the Feline-Greeed, probably trying to come up with a plan to attack or escape, while Kazari was looking at all three, and focuses his attention back to Ankh. Behind a corner of the wall, was a teenager who was watching the scene in front of her, tilting to the side and grabbing ahold of the wall for support and her hood covering her face. Hoping that they wouldn't see her.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME:**

" **I would like you to join forces with me, Ankh."** Kazari said, extending his hand to him.

" _This_ 'Kamen Rider OOO' _thinks he can become a_ hero _like a Charming. Well, he is wrong. We must deal with him ourselves once we find him." Headmaster Grim stated, crossing his arms._

"So, you're all the characters from the stories." James muttered in surprise.

 **Chapter 3: Choices and Meetings**

* * *

 **Now another chapter is done for this story, hope you guys liked it. Once again, I'm so sorry everyone for the late update, I've been dealing with RL and I've been procrastinating I'll admit. I'm so sorry!**

 **Anyways, I'll bet you guys didn't like the fight scene right? So sorry** **I'll try and improve it in the next chapter.**

 **Other than that, hope you all enjoyed it and leave a comment, like, review, and I'll see you all on the next chapter and on the next story.**

 **Speaking of 'next story', here's a preview for my next story which I'll be making soon: The Quantum Journey! (A Power Rangers Time Force and Loonatics Unleashed crossover)**

* * *

 **-The Quantum Journey! Preview-**

"James!"

I looked to my side and see Circuit flapping down onto a crate. **"James, you have to use the Quantum Morpher!"**

I slowly look back at the box in my hands, puzzled and confused on how I can even do it and how it _can_. It barely looks like anything, and I doubt it is even functional.

I look back at Circuit, "How?" I asked him.

" **Put your arm in the opening, and it'll activate for you!"** Circuit told me.

I looked back at it again, and looked in the opening, seeing nothing but pitch black inside. Either it's hidden somewhere in it, or the box itself was the morpher. However, it looked like it's in worse condition.

Having no other choice, I slowly placed my left arm inside the opening, scared in what would happen and I am not taking chances. My arm was fully inside the box, as it starts glowing brightly, making me stand up and covered my eyes with my other arm. Unknowingly, I held my left arm forward and aimed at the upcoming Cyclo-bots, and a yellow beam fired, and obliterated the entire group of Cyclo-bots.

I lowered my arm and saw the Cyclo-bots gone, and the light slowly dimmed. I looked down at the box, and another bright light shined again and this time, lightning came firing out of it and fired in the ground, creating small explosions and the sensation from it was painful. Very painful.

I screamed in pain and held the box/my arm, trying to pry it off me. After a few seconds, the light then flashed brightly and disappeared, revealing a rectangle-like wrist communicator with a few white buttons and a slim rectangle screen on top, and a small rectangle faced upward on the left of the buttons.

 **-End Preview-**


End file.
